¿Qué le sucede a Pataki?
by AnnaCliche
Summary: Arnold murmuró cuánto daría porque Helga fuese un poco más linda, un poco más dócil el fin de semana anterior. Al parecer sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, puesto que a la mañana siguiente, en vez de enfrentarse con una mirada asesina de dos coletas tuvo que encarar a una tímida y frágil rubia con media coleta que miraba al mundo contrariada y endemoniadamente triste.
1. Rhonda

Hey! Arnold no me pertenece (AÚN 7U7), hace rato que no escribo así que estoy un poco otzidada.  
Espero que la historia sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar Review 3 me encanta saber lo que piensan. Un saludo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Ya vieron lo rara que está Helga Pataki el día de hoy?- pregunté inquieta.

Era cierto. Helga había estado más que extraña, y ella era el tipo de chicas a las que no puedes denominar normales. Pero esta mañana no era el hecho de que actuara raro, como siempre. Hoy simplemente no era Helga.

Lila asintió con una mueca y Gerald frunció los labios.

-Rhonda, Helga es extraña, siempre. Hoy no es una excepción- le miré fastidiada.

-Por supuesto que es rara, pero mírala. Hoy está tan… ausente- terminé sin encontrar otra palabra. La rubia estaba mirando la ventana con distracción. Todos en el autobús cuchicheábamos intrigados por su situación. Todos excepto claro Arnold, pero es que es Arnold, el segundo de la lista de los raros.

No era en ningún plan macabro ni nada por el estilo. Solo que él tampoco podía autodenominarse el rey de los cuerdos. Lo que Helga y Arnold respectaba era la extrañeza en persona; pero de diferente manera, obvio. Arnold me caía bien, Helga, en cambio, no.

-¿Tú qué opinas Phoebe?

-No lo sé. A mí me pareciera que está algo triste, cosa que me extraña ya que ayer, la última vez que hablamos, parecía de un humor fantástico.

-¿Helga de buen humor?- repliqué- eso me parece difícil que creer, Phebs.

-No seas tan ruda con ella- suspiró Lila-. Puede que le hayan dado una mala noticia, o quizá es nuestra culpa por atosigarla en cuanto subió al camión. Igual creo que Gerald no actuó de la manera adecuada…

-¿YO?- casi gritó-. Lila, subió y me habló de cosas raras ¡A mí! No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijo, pero no tenía que hacerlo. El papel de "mejor amiga que soporta su humor de perros" es de Phoebe, no mío.

-Quizá está confundida.

-Claro que lo está, para llamarme su mejor amigo tiene que haber perdido un tornillo- seguía quejándose Gerald.

¡Era de esperarse! Si Helga Pataki subiera el camión ésta mañana y de la nada me tratara como su mejor amiga yo también me quejaría a los cuatro vientos. No es que tenga algo en contra de ella pero en efecto ¡Lo tengo! Me ha hecho la vida de cuadritos las últimas semanas y no quiero imaginar qué tanto ha tenido que soportar Gerald como novio de su mejor amiga.

Lila y Phoebe le dieron una mala mirada y él se alzó de hombros. Como sea, cual fuese lo que tiene Helga Pataki, tendría que pasársele ¿Cierto? Es decir, es ella misma, el terror Pataki, quitando su mal humor de diario, es imposible que una mala racha le dure tanto tiempo ¿Verdad?

Entorné la vista, si quizá no estaba prestando atención a la conversación y a los rumores que estábamos por empezar a crear acerca de cómo es que quizá tiene una enfermedad terminal, la miraba. Pero no cómo es normal que él la mirara a ella, con un suspiro en los pulmones y la mirada cansada. Esta vez, Arnold parecía conmocionado. Sentía lástima, quizá hasta dolor el mirarla.

-Arnold, ¿Estás bien?- intervine.

Todos le miraron extrañados y él se sobre saltó. Asintió con la cabeza y se colocó los auriculares de nuevo, girando su vista a la ventana.

¿Había algo entre estos dos? Más importante, ¿Había algo entre estos dos que YO no supiera? Me enfurecí, quizá sí, quizá no. De cualquier manera lo averiguaría, tarde o temprano. Los chismes en Hillwood no tardan en oírse.

El camión se estacionó y la primera en correr escaleras abajo fue Helga, con el cabello colgando a los lados, y una media coleta tomada muy pequeña sujeta por el enorme moño rosa. Estructuré su ropa, un superpoder veloz que ya tengo implementado y me di cuenta de que tampoco era la misma. Llevaba un vestido blanco con un saco rosado y botas del mismo color. El cielo se veía blanco y gris, algo raro para ésta época del año.

Apenas me dio tiempo de reparar en eso cuando ella ya se había perdido con sus libros entre las manos entre la multitud de chicos frente a la entrada de la escuela.


	2. Stinky

Se me había hecho tarde, como siempre. No me dio tiempo de tomar el camión así que corrí a la escuela, rezando porque la entrada estuviera abierta un par de minutos más de lo habitual. Me escurrí entre los maestros que protestaban a los alumnos que se metieran de una vez y suspiré aliviado.

Me encaminé al baño, venía sudando a pesar de la fría brisa que llenaba el ambiente y me sequé con cuidado el sudor. Odiaba cómo se veía la piel de roja cuando uno se talla con fuerza, así que lo hice con cuidado hasta que quedé como nuevo. Sonreí satisfecho. Todavía me daba tiempo de llegar a clases a tiempo.

Salí del baño pensando, los azulejos azules me hacían pensar, y me hacían hacerlo exactamente en que quizá hoy llovería y no venía preparado, era raro que hubiera tantas nubes en esta época. Como fuese, tendría que arreglármelas, no quisiera mojar mi nuevo par de tenis con lodo y agua de lluvia sucia.

Me encaminé al salón cuando un gimoteo me distrajo. Era alguien llorando.

Los pasillos comenzaban a vaciarse lentamente y los casilleros se azotaban uno después de otro, pero yo lograba escucharlo claramente. Era una chica llorando. Caminé en dirección al sonido. Detrás de unas mesas al final del pasillo más vació, sentada en el suelo con un aspecto bellísimo y deplorable al mismo tiempo, Helga Pataki sollozaba con sus piernas entre sus manos.

-¿Helga?

Ella dio un respingo y me miró con los ojos rojizos. Se puso de pie y yo di un salto hacia atrás a la defensiva. Sabía lo que sucedería a continuación. Debía ver el lado positivo, terminaría en la enfermería y mi padre vendría a buscarme en el coche, así no tendría que caminar bajo la lluvia en la salida, inclusive no tendría que asistir a clases. Esperé lo peor, pero nada sucedió.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y Helga me brindó una sonrisa triste, la sonrisa más triste que había visto en ella. Soltó un par de lágrimas más y se secó con las mangas de su saco. Reparé que su vestimenta no era la de siempre y baje la defensiva.

Algo no estaba bien con Helga, podía sentirlo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- susurré, esperando gritos o golpes. Ella negó con la cabeza gacha y se despabiló. La campana sonó y me brindó otra sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento mucho Stinky…- dijo. Tan suave, tan linda. Oh, Helga, no había superado su voz después de tanto tiempo-. Yo, solo estoy un poco confundida, eso es todo. Esta mañana… Esta mañana todo ha sido tan extraño- iba a llorar de nuevo pero se contuvo. Yo la escuché, escucharla siempre era un placer-. Mis padres… Mi madre… Yo… Y entonces hubo una Olga y yo no pude más… Así que le dije a Gerald y él me tiró de loca. Me dijo que me alejara de él y de Arnold ¡De Arnold! ¿Te das cuenta? Como si la peligrosa fuera yo. De repente ellos son tan amigos y yo, yo no existo para Gerald…

No lograba entender lo que intentaba decirme. Algo claro era su pelea con sus padres pero ¿Por qué ella me contaría algo como eso tan a la deriva? ¿Y Gerald? ¿Será acaso que todo este tiempo ella estuvo enamorada de Gerald y nadie pudo darse cuenta de ello? La miré, aunque sin escuchar lo que decía, al final, no podía entenderle.

Pareció darse cuenta por mi rostro y se rio con suavidad, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de nuevo.

-No entiendes lo que te digo ¿Verdad?- quería decirle que entendía, que yo la entendía, que solo yo la entendía pero no era verdad y tuve que negar con la cabeza a lo que ella rio espléndidamente. Suspiró y la campana sonó por segunda vez-. Lo siento, lo siento en realidad… Yo… Iré al baño a lavarme…

-La acompaño, señorita Helga…

-Muchas gracias, Stinky-soltó, tomándose de mi brazo y caminando a mi lado.

Creí que ya la había superado pero no, jamás podría superarla.

Esperé a que saliera del baño, con una limpieza facial y un par de trozos de papel de baño en el bolsillo por si le llegaba el sentimiento de nuevo. Le extendí un pañuelo de papel y ella me sonrió con ternura. Ambos entramos al salón y todos nos miraron con extrañeza. Helga se acercó al asiento que pertenecía a Arnold pero al verlo sentado allí se detuvo en seco. Arnold le brindó una media sonrisa y ella intentó hacer una mueca pero no le salió del todo bien.

Era bien sabido que a Helga no le agradaba Arnold en lo más mínimo pero esta vez pareció más bien que en vez de detestarlo u odiarlo, le dolía su presencia. No le irritaba ni molestaba, era más bien como si le hiriera verlo. Se sentía incómoda…, sí, esa era la palabra.

Arnold hacía sentir incómoda a Helga Pataki, del peor modo posible.

Helga miró las pocas bancas disponibles, una al fondo, donde siempre se sentaba, otra en la esquina contraria y una más junto a la señorita Lila, delante de mí. Fue donde se sentó, brindándome otra sonrisa derrotada que yo le respondí con la mejor que pude.

Todos se veían extrañados, murmurando a sus espaldas y ella suspiró, inquieta. No sé por qué lo hice, la verdad es que aun ahora me preguntó qué pasó por mi cabeza siquiera pero puse mi mano en su hombro, intentando darle algún apoyo. Ella se sobre saltó en un principio pero después relajó sus hombros. Tomó mi mano sin voltear por un segundo y luego, lo hizo, me miró. Me miró como si yo fuera el único amigo que tuviera en la tierra.

Y si así lo necesitaba ella, así sería.


	3. Lila

Yo sabía que a Helga le gustaba Arnold… No, yo sabía que ella se desvivía por él. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo y lo respetaba tanto como podía, sin poder evitar pescarla con una que otra broma cómplice que la hacía sonrojarse hasta la punta del cabello.

Me gusta ver cómo es que Helga espía a Arnold por el rabillo del ojo, me gusta ver cómo le tiemblan las manos cuando ella le grita que se aleje. Me gusta ver cómo ella lo quiere tanto. Las miradas enamoradas, los suspiros cuando cree que nadie la mira. Me hace querer enamorarme lo más antes posible.

Deseo sentirme así como ella se siente, quiero que alguien me haga vibrar como Arnold hace vibrar a Helga sin quererlo. Sin embargo, el día de hoy todo ese amor parecía tan distante, tan lejano. Llegué a preguntarme si no había sido delirio mío. Como si me hubiera imaginado todo, como si ellos jamás hubieran tenido una relación más allá que una amistosa relación de compañeros de clase.

En cuanto salimos al almuerzo me acerqué a Helga y a Stinky, que se habían sentado juntos, lejos de todos los demás. Me acerqué a Helga amistosa. Ella me brindó una sonrisa pequeña y Stinky una un poco más amplia.

-Buenos días chicos- empecé en cuanto me senté- ¿Cómo ha estado su mañana el día de hoy?

-Bueno- soltó Helga, con una risita, de mejor humor que en la mañana-, creo que he tenido mejores. Tú te ves de maravilla, Lila.

-Oh, muchas gracias, Helga ¿Tú cómo te encuentras, Stinky?

-Muy bien, señorita Lila, muchas gracias.

-Me alegra…- qué hueca había sido esa conversación.

Luego no pude decir nada más porque Stinky comenzó a contarle todo tipo de historias a Helga con intención de hacerla reír. Plan que funcionó porque de pronto Helga se veía mucho más animada que antes. Yo también me reí pero moría de ganas por preguntarle a Helga por Arnold. ¿Por qué esta mañana le había visto de esa manera tan fría, tan triste? ¿Acaso ella se había confesado y él le había roto el corazón? Suena como algo con sentido, bastante, si no fuera Helga. Ella no se le declararía al chico un día cualquiera de manera cualquiera. Y estaría, más que triste, enfurecida con el mundo. Creo que ni siquiera hubiera venido a la escuela de ser el caso.

-Iré por más postre de limón- suspiró nuestro compañero, llevándose los tres platos, con nuestros agradecimientos. Ya solas, me animé un poco.

-Helga…

-¿Sí, Lila?

-¿Te has peleado con Arnold?

-¿Cómo has dicho?- preguntó extrañada.

-Ya sabes, he notado que hoy…- murmuré dando un mordisco a mi pan-, no lo sé, estás más distante de él que lo común.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues eso, no le has siquiera lanzado una mirada furtiva, ni bolitas de papel. No le has gritado "torpe cabeza de balón" y me he estado preguntando si es que él te ha hecho algo, o algo por el estilo.

Helga me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se giró al rubio y me miró de nuevo. Pestañeaba como si lo que le había dicho hubiera sido de otra dimensión. Miró lo que quedaba de su jugo y empezó a jugar con su popote.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Lila- dijo al final, rendida.

-Ya sabes. Tú, Arnold… Sentados en un árbol- piqué, en son de broma.

Ella hizo una mueca y la sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció. Entonces me alarmé ¿En serio no sabe de qué hablo? Era más que obvio.

-Hablo de ti, de ti estando enamorada de Arnold desde preescolar.

Giró la mirada sonrojada y por un momento creí que por fin lo había captado. Que me daría un golpe en la cabeza suave y me diría "¿Qué demonios haces señorita perfección? ¿Quieres que toda la escuela te escuche?" pero en lugar de eso ella se agitó y soltó una risa áspera.

-Estás bromeando ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, estás hablando de Arnold. Sé que es un buen chico, no ha tenido una vida fácil y por dentro, yo sé que por dentro Arnold es una buena persona… pero no podría estar enamorada de él. Todo el mundo sabe que a mí me gusta Brainy.

Intenté no reírme. Era una broma ¿Cierto? Tenía que ser una broma. No era por Brainy. De cierta manera él me parecía interesante. Pero ¿Helga Pataki con Brainy? No pude sostener la risa, reí poquito, justo cuando llegó Stinky. Nos miró con sospecha.

-Lo siento, Helga, no lo entiendo- dije, aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- preguntó, sin querer sonar irritada pero lo hizo.

-Nada, nada…- intenté callar mi risa-. Perdóname, en serio. Es solo que entonces he tenido una idea equivocada por mucho tiempo… Quiero decir, una idea equivocada de algo que tú misma me has dicho.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué te dije?

-No creo que quieras que lo diga ahora…- dije mientras miraba a Stinky, intentando dar a entender que no era algo bueno decir eso en voz alta ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Es por Stinky? Por Gosh… ¿Creerás esto Stinky? Al parecer Lila sostiene que yo estoy enamorada de Arnold, por alguna razón- se rio. El chico casi se ahoga con la bebida.

-Señorita Lila, eso es de las cosas más raras y tontas que he escuchado.

-Es verdad- me enfadé. No era asunto de risas, ellos eran perfectos, Helga no podía tirar todo por la borda, no ahora-. Tú me lo dijiste… Cuando me pediste ser Julieta en la obra escolar ¿Lo recuerdas?

Nada más pronuncio esas palabras me arrepiento. Creo que he metido la pata en serio. Ella pestañea extrañada de nuevo.

-No… No lo recuerdo, porque según yo, nadie quería ser Julieta. El señor Simmons me ha pedido que fuese Julieta después de tener que rogar- recuerda con un poco de vergüenza-. Acepté porque no quería que el señor Simmons se sintiera defraudado por su grupo, solo eso.

Stinky y yo cruzamos miradas estupefactos.

La campana sonó.

-No entiendo qué es tan raro- se rio, distraída, levantando sus cubiertos-. Vamos, se hará tarde- finalizó, sonriéndome a mí.

Stinky la siguió y yo me quedé un rato más en la cafetería, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Helga tenía algo, quizá había perdido la memoria, como me habían contado que había pasado con anterioridad. O está enferma, quizá no ha dormido bien, o realmente quiere superar a Arnold, aunque eso significara tener que inventarse mil excusas y mentiras para encubrir los rastros de que alguna vez lo amó.

Me sentí fatal, no quería que dejaran de quererse, nunca. Suspiré agotada, fuera lo que fuera, estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Solo deseaba que todo esto acabara tarde o temprano.


	4. Phoebe

-Vamos, Helga, me tienes muy asustada, ¿Qué sucede?

-No sucede nada, Phebs. Gracias por la preocupación- intentó evadirme mientras salíamos de la escuela.

-Helga, soy tu mejor amiga- tuve que declarar. Parecía ajena a mí, como si no confiara en mí, como si hubiéramos hablado escasas veces en nuestra vida. Ella me miró melancólica pero intentó sonreír. Poco a poco sentía como si esta chica no fuera Helga, como si alguien hubiera robado a mi mejor amiga y hubiera puesto otra cosa dentro de ésta-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue todo eso de Gerald esta mañana, qué está sucediendo?

-Tuve un mal día, Phoebe- cortó- eso es todo ¿Vale?

-¿Y qué con la ropa nueva, Helga? Te ves bien- dije antes de que creyera que era un ataque- muy bien, de hecho. Pero si no estás cómoda prefiero que mi amiga esté como todos los días, cómoda y feliz con ella misma que pretendiendo ser algo que no es; mucho menos si el precio de esto es que esté tan triste todo el tiempo.

-¿Perdón?- parecía que en todo el día el ardor de sus ojos al estar enojada se había esfumado para siempre pero en ese momento quise no rebasar la línea que me separaba de los demás-. ¿Estás diciendo que yo no tengo derecho de sentirme cómoda estar vestida de esta manera? ¿Qué tiene de raro?- me espetó.

-Helga, ambas sabemos que ser femenina no es lo tuyo.

-Ah- soltó un sonido de indignación. Quizá me había pasado de la raya. Quizá tan desesperada estaba por respuestas que la había ofendido sin quererlo. Me dio una mirada mala y respondió seca-. Tú no me conoces, me gusta ser femenina casi como a cualquier otra chica, y lo hago todos los días- dijo como si estuviera en trance-. No vengas a decir cosas como que me conoces cuando no es así, así que por favor, te pediré que me dejes en paz.

No pude decir nada más. Eso había dolido, claro que había dolido pero en parte había sido mi culpa. Además, este tipo de enfados no son dignos de ella. Ella es del tipo de personas que gritan mucho pero no lastiman, intentan no hacerlo aunque pudieran. Menos a mí. Mi mejor amiga, la chica que yo conozco se hubiera sincerado y hubiera dicho que quizá quería llamar la atención de Arnold o algo por el estilo, pero no esto. Suspiré. Al final, ella no era la chica que yo conocía, por alguna razón sentía que mi mejor amiga había sido hurtada y ahora, ahora tenía que resignarme con esta femenina y triste Helga.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?


	5. Sid

-Lo siento, Sid, quedé con Helga para acompañarla esta tarde en el parque- me decía Stinky, como si lo que dijera tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

-¿Helga? ¿Por qué el interés en Helga, Stinky? Vamos, prometiste que entrenarías con los chicos y conmigo esta tarde, no puedes rechazarnos por Helga Pataki.

-En serio lo siento- repetía, mientras cerraba su casillero-. Al parecer ha tenido problemas en su casa y ella…

-¿Y? Tiene a Phoebe ¿No?

-Sid, me lo ha pedido a mí y yo cumpliré mi palabra. Lo siento, no es por mí, es por Helga.

-¿Qué es por Helga?- inquirió Arnold, sin intentar sonar metiche, con naturalidad, abriendo su casillero junto al mío.

-Stinky no nos quiere acompañar a jugar esta tarde porque al parecer tiene una cita con Helga Pataki en el parque.

-¡NO ES UNA CITA!

-¿En serio tienen una cita?- inquirió Arnold. Parecía asombrado, levemente contento (¿O era molestia?)por Stinky ¿Qué sucedía con el mundo? ¿A caso todos habían perdido la razón?- me alegro por ti, Stinky, al final sí tenías oportunidad.

-Espera, ¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amigo tiene un flechazo por la matona de lugar?

-No es un flechazo, Sid. Y no es una cita Arnold. Solo quiero ser un buen amigo, eso es todo, al parecer no ha tenido buenos días últimamente.

-Creo que eso es muy noble de tu parte. De cualquier manera- prosiguió Arnold, relajando un poco los hombros, cerrando la puerta metálica-, saben que pueden decirnos si necesitan algo, para eso estamos los amigos.

-¡ARNOLD!- repliqué, sin poder más con esta tensión ¿Es que nadie se daba cuenta de qué tan horrible era esa situación?- No puedo creer que apoyes que nuestro amigo se encamine con saltitos de cordero hacia el matadero.

-Sid… No seas tan rudo con Helga- comenzamos a caminar. Bien quizá me lo esperaba de Arnold, era algo propio de él pero no de Stinky ¿Qué tramaba…?- puede que en efecto no haya tenido un buen fin de semana. Aún recuerdo que anoche se peleó con Gerald en mi casa, no fue muy agradable de ver ni de oír, puede que eso la haya hecho despertar así de ausente…

Dando vuelta a la salida, se escuchó a Helga y a Arnold cayendo al piso en un estrepitoso azote que los desubicó por un momento. Helga se puso de pie con rapidez y le tendió una mano al rubio ¿Helga estaba qué…?

-Lo siento, Arnold…

-Ha sido culpa mía, lo siento Helga.

Se quedaron viendo, durante un par de minutos parecía. Stinky y yo nos miramos también, extrañados. El silencio iba y venía pero parecía que los rubios se estaban diciendo millones de cosas con la mirada. Parecía que buscaban algo en el otro, ira, quizá gritos. Estaban estupefactos, como ansiando un rastro de algo.

-Señorita Helga- intervino (gracias al cielo) Stinky incómodo- qué bueno que la encuentro ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¿Qué…? Oh, sí, sí, por supuesto- intentó sonreír, colgándose de nuestro largo amigo, despidiéndose con otro intento de sonrisa y una seña con la mano.

-Arnold… ¿Te encuentras bien?- tuve que preguntar.

-Ella… Ella se ve distinta ¿No crees?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Como si no fuese ella. No me ha gritado ni empujado, no me ha lanzado papeles en la cabeza y tampoco ha amenazado a nadie en todo el día. No nos ha insultado e inclusive ha cambiado su ropa…

Sonaba como un reclamo; como si Arnold estuviera reclamándole a alguien (o a mí) que Helga no había sido un dolor de cabeza en todo el día.

-Creo que tienes razón…- murmuré apenas- pero creo eso es bueno ¿No? Quiero decir, creo que nos merecíamos un descanso su mal humor.

-Pero pareciera que no es ella.

-En todo caso nos merecíamos un descanso de ella ¿Cierto? Tú más que ninguno de nosotros. No todos los días Helga es tan dócil… Creo que es un milagro, y espero que el milagro nos dure para rato- le sonreí burlón-. Tenemos que aprovecharlo lo más posible ¿No crees?

El chico se veía mal, como perdido, como fantasma. Él estaba fuera de la escuela y muy lejos de aquí, ido en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos.

-Sí- tardó en contestar- supongo que sí…- suspiró. Todo esto me parecía tan raro.

Estaba bien ¿No? Que Helga cambiara estaba bien. Yo estaba bien al pensar que era un milagro ¿Cierto? Porque algo en Arnold me hacía sentir culpable, como si tuviese que pensar y sentir lo contrario. Se miró la mano con la que lo había levantado la niña y la cerró con fuerza.

-Bueno, Sid, nos vemos esta tarde- me sonrió rápidamente y acto seguido, desapareció con rapidez por la puerta de la entrada. Me rasqué la cabeza sobre la gorra y suspiré.

Sí estaba bien ¿Verdad?


	6. Gerald

Iba a llegar tarde al entrenamiento, Sid iba a matarme. Hoy me habló con un genio de locos para asegurar que iba a ir. Al parecer, Stinky tuvo algo que hacer y no iba a poder asistir, por ello Sid iba a reventar.

Aunque en sí, algo que no entendía era ¿Qué tenía Stinky por hacer que fuese más importante que el entrenamiento y que además, dejara a Sid bastante molesto? Bueno, fuera lo que fuese, algún día me iba a enterar. Atravesé el parque en bicicleta, intentando acelerar el paso de vez en vez como diversión. Me confié y en un momento la bicicleta se atoró con una roca y caí directamente al suelo con la cara.

Me levanté enfadado, si bien, iba a ensuciarme jugando baseball, no me gustaba que mi cabello se ensuciara sin necesidad de. Me sacudí la cabeza y cuando iba a montar la bici de nuevo escuché a Stinky, lo escuché claramente. Entorné la vista y detrás de un árbol estaba él, pero ¡Oh, no solo estaba él! Estaba con Helga ¡Helga Pataki! ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¿O es que acaso era ella la loca que lo había secuestrado como esclavo?

Tenía que salvarlo, esa rubia no podía salirse con la suya cada vez que le diera la gana. Sin embargo, al acercarme otro poco pude notar que conversaban tranquilamente, como gente civilizada. Bueno, si es que a Helga se le podía llamar civilizada en algún momento.

-Sé que es difícil de creer, Stinky, pero te juro que eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de hoy por la mañana. No puedo creer que Gerald me tratara de esa manera… No puedo creer que Gerald trate a Arnold de ÉSA MANERA ¡No tiene ningún sentido para mí!

¿Hablaban de mí? Creí que esta vez Helga Pataki sí que había perdido un tornillo. Esperé un poco más, tenía que saber qué se tramaba está loca con tanta sarta de mentiras.

-Pero señorita Helga ¿Se da cuenta de que eso no tiene ningún sentido para nadie?

-Lo sé, al parecer todos creen que estoy perdiendo la razón- _¿creemos? Estás perdiendo la razón, Pataki_ -… Pero es que yo… Yo no puedo soportar que Gerald esté así conmigo, me rompe el corazón cuando me ve de esa manera, como si le diera asco mi presencia. Al final, es de las pocas personas en las que podría confiar mi vida y no soporto estar en esta situación… Me está volviendo loca.

¿QUÉ? Estuve a punto de gritar. No podía seguir escuchando algo como eso. ¿HELGA PATAKI? ¿ENAMORADA DE MÍ? Porque si no ¿Qué? Igual, eso carece de sentido común porque ella prácticamente me odia, me odia creo incluso más que a Arnold. Dejé de escuchar su plática, no quería seguir haciéndolo. Me enfermaba.

No en un sentido malvado (bueno, no del todo); no es que sea una mala persona pero ¡A mí me gusta Phoebe! La amo, es mi novia, es la mujer con la que me quiero casar. Y ¡Helga es su mejor amiga! Eso volvería un perro rabioso a cualquiera.

Tomé el camino al campo Gerald a gran velocidad, si detenerme. Como si más lejos me alejara de ese lugar, más a salvo estaría, menos verdad sería aquello que escuché. Solo llegar tiré lejos la bicicleta y me abalancé sobre Arnold.

-¡VIEJO, VIEJO! TENEMOS QUE HABLAR.

Todos en el campo nos miraron extraño y Sid me dio una mala mirada, pero no me importó. Jalé a Arnold hasta su casa y lo hice entrar como si el recuerdo de Helga diciendo "No puedo soportar que Gerald esté así conmigo" me persiguiera demandando mi alma.

-Gerald ¿Qué te sucede? Sabes que Sid está molesto porque Stinky se ha ido con Helga y tú nos sacas de medio entrenamiento de esa manera ¿Cuál es tu motivo?-sonrió-. Espero que no sea Helga Pataki porque Sid explotaría- intentó bromear con tranquilidad.

Me giré temblando, la sonrisa de mi mejor amigo se borró en un segundo y me sentó en la sala.

-Oye, Gerald ¿Estás bien? Pareciera que has visto un fantasma…

-Peor, Arnold ¡Es mucho peor!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo… Creo que le gusto a Helga Pataki- murmuré, sintiendo mareos y nauseas al hacerlo. Sentía que me iba a desmayar. Arnold pareció no entender lo que decía y nos quedamos en silencio un gran rato.

-Pero… Pero… Eso es imposible Gerald… Vamos, es Helga. Ella te odia. Ella NOS odia. Además Phoebe es su mejor amiga y…

-Eso mismo pensé yo hasta hace un momento. Escuché que hablaba con Stinky en el parque, le ha dicho que no puede creer que la tratara mal en el camión esta mañana.

-Eso no significa nada, quizá simplemente…

-Y que no podía soportar esta situación más- interrumpí-. Que yo, QUE YO, sería a la única persona en el mundo que le confiaría su vida. Que le rompía el corazón ¡QUE YO LE ROMPÍA EL CORAZÓN!

Arnold no supo que responder, se sentó a mi lado y miró a un punto de la nada, y lo imité. Al final ¿Qué podía decirme? Arnie había tenido que vivir tantas pesadillas como estas en el pasado, pero jamás pude siquiera imaginar la frustración que hace sentir esto.

 _Helga Pataki y Gerald Johannsen, sentados en un árbol_ … No pude evitar pensarlo, me dieron ganas de vomitar de nuevo y odié, demonios cómo me odié a mí mismo en ese momento.


	7. Harold

-¿Pero qué sucede con esos dos?- inquirió Phoebe intrigada cuando Gerald se llevaba arrastrando a Arnold a su casa.

¿Cómo quería que lo supiéramos? Ella es la sabelotodo ¿No? Todos alzaron los hombros e intentamos seguir con el entrenamiento pero nos dimos cuenta de que sin Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Brainy y Stinky, era prácticamente imposible hacerlo de manera seria.

No sentamos en las gradas desganados y Sid tiró su gorra al suelo molesto.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Stinky?- preguntó Eugene antes de tropezar con sus agujetas.

-Se ha ido con Helga- murmuró con molestia Sid.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué querría estar con la ceja de gusano?- pregunté. Era la verdad, si no lo decía yo nadie lo diría y sabía que todos lo habían pensado.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…- exclamó de repente interesada Rhonda, inclinándose sobre Sid con mirada maliciosa. Ella me daba miedo. No me daba miedo como lo hacía Helga, ella era diferente. Con la orejas de chivo sentía pánico por mi integridad física. Con Rhonda sentía miedo por mi integridad mental. Sentía que en cualquier momento inyectaría su veneno y ¡BOOM! Mi cerebro explotaría- ¿Será una cita, Sid? ¿Sabes algo con respecto a eso?

-No, según el tonto de Stinky no es una cita pero tenía cara de perro faldero cuando Helga chocó con Arnold en el pasillo. Inclusive se fueron tomados del brazo ¡Es enfermizo!

-¿Creen que a Helga Pataki le guste Stinky entonces?

-Para nada- intervino una Lila que aventaba una pelota a la pared, haciendo que rebotara, aprehendiéndola de nuevo y lanzándola con más furia todavía-. Entre Stinky y Helga no hay ninguna relación más que de buenos amigos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Rhonda, pareciendo tranquila e interesada aunque sus ojos ardían de furia y yo sabía por qué.

Rhonda era la menos informada del chisme del día y eso la hacía vibrar de ira. Me puse cuidadosamente atrás de Eugene pero pareció que a Lila ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza mirar a nuestra compañera la chismosa.

-Sólo lo sé. Creo que a Helga le gusta alguien más- ¿Lila estaba… molesta?

-¿En serio?- fue Nadine quien intervino- ¿Y quién podrá ser?

-Eso ya no importa.

-Vamos, Lila, no seas así- insistió Lloyd. Dios, cómo odiaba a las mujeres que no fueran mi mamá.

La pelirroja pareció meditarlo. En verdad se veía irritada, enojada. Imaginé que la manera en la que se veía daba entender que podía haberle pasado algo como que le prometieron el mantecado más dulce y grande del mundo y que de pronto le tiraron todo sobre el cabello. Así estaría yo si eso me hubiera pasado.

Lo dudó demasiado pero cedió, lo dijo y apareció arrepentimiento en su rostro al segundo siguiente pero a la vez estaba aliviada, como si hubiera querido decirlo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

-Le gusta Brainy.

Queríamos reír. Yo quería reír, a carcajadas. Como si a Helga le pudiera gustar alguien como Brainy. Pero la mirada que nos dio Lila nos dejó en claro que no nos atreviéramos a hacerlo. Se levantó y suspiró aún enojada. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra más.

Al parecer, algo que nadie más que yo había notado era que mientras Lila hablaba, Phoebe temblaba de pies a cabeza. Segundos después, en vez de querer reír, suspiró con algo parecido al alivio.

¿Qué era todo eso? Sentí que el mundo me daba vueltas. Lila estaba enojada, Stinky tenía una cita con Helga y esta última parecía ser una persona completamente distinta, sin quitar el hecho de que posiblemente le gustaba Brainy, ese soquete.

-Ay, mamá…- pude apenas susurrar. Quizá adiviné de nuevo pero parecía que todos hubieran querido decir lo mismo.


	8. Brainy I

Brainy.

La mañana anterior no había ido a la escuela. Eso había sido fatal para mí. Había extrañado a Helga durante todo el fin de semana. Había extrañado como olía su cabello rubio y la manera en la que me tocaba… Con su puño en la cara, pero me tocaba.

Sin embargo hoy sería distinto porque iba con todas las ganas del mundo a escuchar lo que hoy tenía que decir para Arnold. A veces imagino que en vez de decir el nombre de él, dice el mío. Tengo la esperanza que algún día eso suceda, como nadie más podrá tenerla jamás.

Entré al salón feliz. Ayer aún estaba en el hospital, me había operado la nariz el viernes por la noche y hoy por fin pude salir. Mi voz sonaba tapada y gangosa por las vendas pero ya no hacía ese sonido por no poder respirar ¡Era el cielo! Un cielo donde todos tenían el rostro de Helga Pataki.

No fue así de sencillo. Todos no paraban de mirarme raro, pero creí que era por las vendas. Helga no había llegado aún, esperaba con ansias que volviera. El viernes, antes de la operación me dije a mí mismo que tenía que, un día de estos, armarme de valor y decirle de una manera un poco menos exagerada que deseaba que se casara conmigo lo más antes posible.

Eché un vistazo alrededor.

Todos estaban ausentes. Phoebe, Rhonda y Lila parecían no estar allí. Gerald se veía cansado y Arnold le miraba con preocupación. Stinky y Helga no habían aparecido hasta poco antes de que el profesor Simmons entrara al salón. Tiempo suficiente para que se suscitara una escena extrañísima.

Helga… Se veía tan rara. Llevaba ropa extraña y su cabello tampoco era el mismo. Se acercó a donde yo estaba sentado y sentí mi cuerpo helado.

-¿Brainy?

Prácticamente todo el mundo se giró al momento, esperando ver algo… Algo que no sé qué pudiese ser.

-Hola… Helga…- de alguna manera extrañaba ese sonido que hacía mi nariz al hablar, sentí que sin él no era yo del todo; le resté importancia, todo fuese por salud.

-Lo siento, no sabía que tú te sentabas aquí…- pareció percatarse de algo- quiero decir… Yo… Como ayer no viniste…, por cierto ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?- reparó en las vendas de mi rostro- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me sentí morir. Helga estaba siendo tan extraña y bellamente amable. Se estaba preocupando por mí.

-Sí, me han operado la nariz, ya sabes con el problema que tenía de que no podía respirar de manera correcta.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa enfermedad?

-Desde preescolar Helga…

Enrojeció completa, como avergonzada, se veía tan linda. Pero algo dentro de mí decía que no estaba bien.

-Oh, lo siento tanto. Creo que eso fue descortés de mi parte… En fin, iré a sentarme a otro lugar.

-No, no, siéntate- me levanté, tenía que empezar a cambiar mi actitud con ella, y me fui al extremo del salón detrás de Phoebe.

-Vaya, muchas gracias- sonrió y se sentó.

El salón parecía que estaba bajo un hechizo extraño. Nadie decía nada pero todos se miraron las caras los unos a los otros. Lila parecía la más impresionada. Yo también estaba impresionado, demasiado, sentía las ganas de meterme una bofetada a mí mismo (no sé si porque ella no lo hizo o para saber si no soñaba) pero recobré la poca compostura que tenía.

Las clases siguieron en este extraño sueño que en vez de sueño, para muchos, a diferencia de mí, parecía pesadilla.

Stinky y Helga se veían muy unidos, platicaban amenos en las actividades en equipo y a veces encontraba a Helga mirándome de rato en rato. ¡A mí! Y Arnold parecía no existir para ella en ningún momento.

-Sí, creo que es un buen libro pero solo el primero. Ciertamente la secuela no me ha gustado en lo absoluto- decía Helga, recargada en el casillero a un lado del mío. Estábamos teniendo una conversación madura de literatura. Ella reía espléndidamente y Stinky nos hacía compañía.

-¿Me repites el nombre, Helga?- inquirió el alto.

-¿Cómo?- dijo distraída en sus zapatos.

-El del libro…

-Oh, sí, claro, lo siento- sonrió- "El ángel azul"- de alguna manera su actitud me recordaba a alguien pero ¿A quién?- creo que lo tengo en casa, _espero_ tenerlo en casa- hizo un hincapié que pareció ser algo entre ellos porque no entendí la referencia-. En fin, Brainy, ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? Se me antojado ir por unas malteadas a Slaussen's, no sé si se te apetecería ir.

-Oh, bueno, claro…- apenas murmuré, cerrando mi casillero- ¿Tú irás Stinky?

-Eh, no, no, no Brainy tengo cita con el doctor así que no podré acompañarlos.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos una cita, Brainy.

¿HELGA ACABABA DE DECIR QUÉ? Me sentí morir, mi corazón iba a explotar. Las ganas de meterme un golpe regresaron pero esta punzada incorrecta no había dejado de estar en mi cabeza en todo el día.

-Por supuesto…

Ambos salieron de la escuela y se perdieron en lo lejos. Helga se veía hermosa.

Venían Gerald y Arnold por el pasillo. Intenté escabullirme rápidamente pero fue demasiado tarde. Terminé escondiéndome detrás de un bote de basura y escuchar su conversación, supongo que la costumbre me orilló.

Llevaba tiempo espiando también a Arnold, creo que es algo normal. Ten cerca a tus enemigos pero más al amor de la vida del amor de tu vida… O algo así dice el dicho ¿No? Si en algún momento a Arnold le daba por enamorarse de Helga yo lo sabría y entonces podría planear algo, ya sea decirle a Helga lo que sé o impedirlo, depende mucho de mi estado de ánimo del día. Claro, no había tenido resultados durante todo el tiempo que llevaba espiándolo y eso me tenía más tranquilo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con Pataki, Arnold? Está volviéndome loco- exclamó Gerald con fervor.

-No lo sé… Ayer hablaba con Sid, decíamos que parecía no ser ella…

-¡Claro que parece no ser ella! Ésta loca dice cosas raras, actúa de manera rara y anoche no me dejó dormir, robó mi sueño por completo.

¿Qué acababa de decir Gerald? ¿No era él novio de Phoebe? ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Helga en sus sueños?

-Te entiendo, he tenido muchas noches como esas- _¿QUÉ?_ \- pero así de frustrante es Helga, bienvenido a mi mundo- nada de eso tenía sentido alguno. Tenía que decírselo, ella tenía que saberlo; de pronto para mi mala suerte, apareció Phoebe.

-Hola, Gerald, Arnold- saludó.

-Qué tal Phebs-, le saludó su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla. Me dio algo de rabia. Phoebe era una buena chica, Gerald no podía estar haciéndole esto de esa manera tan vil.

-Oigan, ¿Alguno ha visto a Helga por aquí?

Los amigos se miraron de mil maneras distintas y negaron con la cabeza interesados.

-Demonios, me ha estado evadiendo desde ayer. No me dirige la palabra y la última vez que hablamos realmente terminamos mal.

Gerald se ahogó con su saliva y tosió con dificultad, su cara empalideció de pronto, como si su alma lo hubiera abandonado. Arnold prácticamente lo imitó.

Ya había visto suficiente, no podía quedarme viendo esa barbarie. Me di la vuelta e iba a escapar por el pasillo perpendicular pero por alguna razón, caí con la cara en el suelo, delatando mi posición. Di gracias que el resbalar me lanzara un poco lejos de ellos y no se viera con obviedad que los espiaba.

-¿Brainy?

-Ho-hola…

-¿Qué tal, hermano?- saludó Gerald, lo vi con mala cara- ¿Cómo te fue con tu operación?

-Bien…

-¿Brainy, tú no has visto a Helga?

-Eh…

-Claro que la ha visto, estuvieron todo el día juntos- casi se burla Gerald, pareciendo algo que no quería parecer.

-Déjalo en paz, Gerald…- le riñó su incrédula novia-. Bueno, seguiré buscando, los veo luego- se despidió y se marchó, dejándonos con un silencio un poco incómodo. Gerald aún me miraba con la ceja arriba, como esperando una respuesta y Arnold tenía la boca torcida, como si se sintiera realmente incómodo.

-Sí… Bueno… Yo, me tengo que ir chicos… Adiós- caminé rápido.

-Siendo sinceros, Arnold-oí que dijo el moreno- ¿No crees que Helga se pasó mucho tiempo con él el día de hoy?

-¿Qué pasa Gerald? ¿Celos?- pareció burlarse su amigo; no quise mirar atrás… Quizá me fulminarían con la mirada si lo hiciera.


	9. Brainy II

Y allí estábamos, en Slaussen's, Helga Pataki y yo, en una cita, comiendo mantecados y riendo de cosas variadas. Todo lo que había escuchado acerca de Gerald, Phoebe y Arnold lo tenía atorado en la garganta pero no podía salir de allí. Ella llevaba un vestido y el cabello suelto. Sus ojos azules me miraban con dulzura pero seguía sintiendo que había algo en ella que no era ella.

-Helga…

-¿Sí, Brainy?

-Yo… Me estaba preguntando…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Arnold?

Su rostro pareció perder la esperanza maravillada que tenía en un principio y se ensombreció de repente.

-¿Qué pasó de qué? Entre ese chico y yo no ha pasado nada. Me molesta que todo el mundo se la pase preguntando. Escucha, Arnold es algo como un amigo y… Bueno, eso- sorbió a su malteada- pero por alguna loca razón eres el segundo que lo pregunta con tanta seriedad.

-Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte.

-Oh, no te preocupes, está bien…

-¿… la segunda persona? ¿Quién más te ha dicho algo?

-Lila.

Lila.

Lila…

¡Lila! Por supuesto. Ella me recordaba tanto a la pelirroja ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? Quizá no había pasado nada con Arnold pero sí había pasado algo con ella. No, no quizá. Estaba seguro entonces que Helga parecía haber sido reseteada, siendo ahora un vil _copy-paste_ de Lila Swayer.

-¿Brainy?

-¿Y qué me dices de Gerald?

-Oh, Gerald… Bueno, él parece que encontró un mejor amigo mejor en Arnold que en mí de la noche a la mañana- ¿Se estaba dando cuenta de que eso no tenía sentido alguno?

-¿Y Phoebe?

-Ella… Bueno, ella es una buena chica, me agrada pero la última vez no pude evitar sentirme insultada. Me dijo que yo no podía estar femenina y cómoda al mismo tiempo ¿Qué demonios pasa con ella? Bueno, no me enoja, solo lo encuentro un poco molesto…

-Helga… ¿Sigues enamorada de Arnold?

-Allí vas de nuevo…- suspiró- no, a mí no me gusta Arnold.

-¿No lo extrañas?

-¿Extrañarlo?

-Sí, piénsalo un poco.

-Umh… Sí, quizá lo extraño un poco. Ya sabes, esas cosas tontas que decía, como me jalaba el pelo, a veces era divertido. Es un buen chico, siempre lo he dicho. Además, la noche del domingo…

-¿Qué pasó la noche del domingo?- pregunté, como si tuviera sentido, aunque fuese mínimo, todo lo que estaba diciendo. Helga estaba enferma, algo le estaba sucediendo, estaba delirando.

-Bueno, Arnold estaba en mi casa y Gerald fue a pasar el rato un momento. Ellos pelearon y Arnold le golpeó el rostro y se fue molesto. Pero antes de que eso sucediera… Él iba a decirme algo y se veía bien, se veía… Honesto- sonrió, con añoranza.

-Helga… ¿Te sientes bien?- toqué su frente-. Recuerdas cosas raras.

-Stinky me dijo lo mismo… Me dijo que no le dijera a nadie todo esto… Pero aquí estoy, diciéndotelo todo.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué hasta apenas estás hablando conmigo e invitándome a salir?

-¿A penas? Oh, Brainy, que yo recuerde siempre te he pedido que salgamos pero tú insistes en que yo no te gusto-gusto, solo te gusto, que somos amigos. Y es que a mí realmente me gustas-gustas.

Tomó mi mano sobre la mesa y sonrió, acercándose a mí.

Era el momento, me había preparado para esto toda mi vida y aquí estaba al fin. Estaba listo.

-Lo siento, Helga- susurré sonriéndole- tú solo me gustas, no me gustas-gustas.

Me levanté y pagué la cuenta sin decir una palabra más, saliendo del local, con el corazón estrujado. Al final, era verdad. Ella no me gustaba-gustaba. Yo la amaba. Pero no a ella. No a esta Helga que parece un retrato vago y rubio de Lila. No. A mí me gustaba esa otra chica ruda y mala, que me golpeaba el rostro cuando le proponía matrimonio… Esa otra chica que había desaparecido y quién iba a saber dónde se encontraba en realidad.


	10. La nueva señora Shortman

Ya era jueves. Brainy la había rechazado un sinfín de veces y no entendía por qué seguía doliéndole de esa manera. Helga bajó los escalones de su casa con pesadez y tristeza.

Allí estaba de nuevo, esa pared tapizada de fotografías que le acuchillaban una a una el corazón. Deslizó las yemas de los dedos por el barandal de las escaleras con pereza. Se sentó en la cocina vacía, con un plato de cereal lleno de leche y el cuerpo vacío de ánimos.

Cómo extrañaba a sus padres. Cuando su madre le atendía el desayuno y su padre bajaba detrás de ella diciéndole lo hermosa que era y que se parecía tanto a su madre cuando era joven, aunque ella supiera que era mentira porque era idéntica a Bob. Cuando sus padres se besaban y la dejaban en la escuela antes de irse a sus respectivos trabajos. Cuando jugaban juegos de mesa y corrían maratones en familia.

Llovía fuera de casa con estruendos, llovía dentro de ella en silencio.

Los ronquidos de Bob hacían retumbar las ventanas. Se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres y les dio un tierno beso antes de salir por la puerta, con la voz de su madre diciendo "Olga" en un suspiro detrás de ella.

Olga. Olga. Olga.

Salió de casa con un impermeable de color rosado y se colocó los audífonos después de ponerse la capucha de plástico sobre la cabeza. Nancy Spumoni cantaba con desgarradoras letras que le estremecían el alma mientras saltaba en los charcos de la calle con sus altas botas para lluvia.

 _Bang bang._

Bien, no podía ser tan malo ¿Cierto? Estaba en un lugar donde todo lo que parecía conocer se había esfumado. Donde su bully personal le había robado el lugar que tomaba en la sociedad y donde la gente parecía huir de ella y de sus palabras.

No podía olvidar siquiera la conversación que había tenido el día anterior con su profesor, después de clases.

-¿Sigues yendo con al psiquiatra, Helga? Me alegra que estén teniendo resultados pero me parece un tanto extraño que el cambio se efectuara de un día para otro… ¿Todo bien en casa?

 _He shoot me down, bang bang._

Ahora caminaba con el estómago encogido y la espalda mojada porque no quería subir al bus que la llevaría salva y seca hasta su destino. No quería ver a todos esos desconocidos. No quería ver a Gerald, ni a Phoebe, ni a Stinky. No quería ver a Brainy después de que la rechazó por enésima vez en la vida. No quería ver a Lila, pero especialmente, no quería siquiera tener que mirar a Arnold.

Helga creía en el destino, creía en la belleza interior de las personas. La culpaban de soñadora y optimista empedernida pero era difícil buscarle el lado bueno a una situación tan desconcertante y extraña. Tan poco probable. Tan mágica.

La tormenta azotó con más fuerza y el viento la meneaba mientras su garganta pedía a gritos librarse de todo eso.

Tuvo que acceder a un supermercado porque estaba completamente empapada. No quería llegar a la escuela pero no podía volver a casa. No por el posible regaño de sus padres, seguramente ni siquiera notaría que estaba allí, pero no sabía si podría soportar una vez más que la llamaran Olga sin desmoronarse en su lugar.

La campana sonó y el vendedor la miró con la ceja alzada. Era obvio que no iba a comprar nada y eso la hizo sentir incómoda pues la gente no dejaba de echarle una mirada rápida desaprobatoria.

-¿Cómo es posible que no venda carne de ornitorrinco, caballero?- se quejaba una señora mayor que tenía el cabello blanco y le faltaban varios dientes. Su entusiasmo y fortaleza le daban la vitalidad que sus arrugas le quitaban y los lentes frente a sus ojos le daban un aire familiar.

-Señora, es la tercera vez que viene en la semana, ya le he dicho que no vendemos carne de ornitorrinco y que probablemente no encuentre ningún lugar en el país donde se venda- mascullaba la encargada de refrigeradores dentro del local.

-Pero qué insulto, la reina Isabel irá a visitarme esta noche, me lo dejo saber la esposa de Tesla, esa, la paloma ¿No sabe la importancia que eso tiene?

-Señora, no quiero tener que llamar a la policía.

-¡Ande, llámelos! He escapado de prisión tantas veces como mi esposo ha comido pasas, ¡Soy un alma libre!

-Hola, disculpe ¿Se encuentra bien?-Intervino la empapada Helga, sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Eleonor!- gritó la anciana con entusiasmo- qué bueno que te encuentro, la reina estará feliz de verte de nuevo.

-¿La conoces?- inquirió la empleada a punto de explotar.

-Este...

-Por supuesto que me conoce, cabeza de nabo. Iré a buscar la carne en otro lugar, gracias por nada- se dispuso a irse con varias bolsas de mandado en manos.

-Déjeme ayudarle- se ofreció de nuevo Helga.

-Oh, cariño, muchísimas gracias- sonrió.

Ambas mujeres salieron del local, con la lluvia arremetiendo contra ellas. Se acercaron al auto de viejo estilo y metieron en los asientos de atrás el mandado.

-Vamos, Eleonor, tenemos tantas cosas que prepara para esta noche.

-No, señora, muchas gracias- sonrió Helga, sabiendo que no conocía a esa mujer en lo más mínimo y que probablemente le faltaba un tornillo, a la defensiva.

-Vamos, sé que a Kimba le dará gusto verte.

-¿Quién?

-Kimba, lindura. Mi cazador estrella, el chico excepcional con la cabeza como una sandía.

-¿Habla de Arnold?

-Sí, bueno, los mortales le dicen así.

-¿Conoce a Arnold?

La sonrisa de la mujer se engrandeció y un sabor picante en los labios hizo que la rubia ingresara en el auto. Con miedo, curiosidad y ansias de saber de qué se trataba todo esto abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, justo a tiempo para que Gertie arrancara el automóvil a toda velocidad.

-¿Tiene licencia de conducir?- inquirió la niña, sujetándose del asiento, entrando en pánico, recibiendo solo una sonora carcajada de la mujer como respuesta.

El auto se detuvo. Helga conocía esa casa. Era la casa de Arnold, era obvio. Había estado allí en ocasiones variadas. Como esa vez que el chico creía que moriría de una enfermedad antigua relacionada con los monos.

- _Creo que estás bien, Helga._

La chica sonrió. Cómo extrañaba a ese tonto. Se sacudió en su lugar y ayudó a bajar las bolsas del auto, entrando con pasos débiles y temerosos a la que ella recordaba era la fría y vieja casona que Arnold compartía con su viudo abuelo. Las piezas comenzaron a juntarse en su cabeza de a poco. Quizá el abuelo de Arnold tenía una nueva relación y eso había cambiado radicalmente el estado de ánimo del chico. Tendría sentido tratándose de él, tan emocional como era.

Ambas dejaron todo sobre la mesa de la cocina y Helga pudo inspeccionar el interior. Estaba iluminada y limpia. Todo acomodado y desprendiendo un aura hogareña, cálida. La chimenea estaba encendida. Afuera seguía lloviendo y el piso de madera sonaba esponjoso bajo sus pies. Se sentó en la sala, dejándose envolver por esa vibra familiar que había perdido hacía casi una semana atrás.

-¡Pookie!- se escuchó una graciosa voz adulta detrás de ella-. Santo cielo, no me digas que has tomado el auto de nuevo para hacer las compras- le reclamaba azorado- sabes que es peligroso que andes allá afuera con este clima, más aun siendo que no tienes licencia de conducir.

-Es peligroso que ande afuera, con o sin auto abuelo- se coló un hombre corpulento de baja estatura a la conversación bajando los escalones.

-Más que peligroso para ella, es peligroso para la sociedad- agregó un europeo de voz ronca.

-Tú cállate, Kokoshka- le riñó el abuelo. Helga se asomó con lentitud por la parte de arriba del sillón, mirando la escena entusiasmada y aterrada al mismo tiempo ¿Quién era toda esa gente y porqué estaban en la casa de Arnold como si fuera propia?

-Fui de compras con Eleonor, hoy viene Isabel a cenar, me lo ha dicho…

-Déjame adivinar ¿La paloma esposa de Nikola Tesla? Ay, Galletita, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera- suspiró el hombre mayor regalándole una sonrisa a su esposa. Bastó un par de segundos para que, con interés, centrara su completa atención en Helga-. Oh, así que tú eres la famosa Eleonor- se rio como la rubia jamás había visto que lo hiciera.

Si el abuelo de Arnold podía caracterizarse por algo en específico era su pésimo humor y el poco interés que prestaba en su nieto, o en la vida en general. Él y el padre de Helga tenían peleas constantes pero nada del otro mundo. Su relación se estrechó un poco aquella vez en la que hicieron explotar un edificio intentando volar las maquinarias que destruirían el vecindario, gracias a la empresa de Industrias Futuro.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre, pequeña?

-¡ELEONOR!- se escuchó desde la cocina.

-Helga…-suspiró abochornada la rubia.

-Claro, claro, eres la amiguita de Arnold ¿Cierto? No tuve oportunidad de felicitarte pero esa broma de día de los inocentes con el pudín de chocolate- se rio divertido-. Oh, santos caracoles, estás empapada- exclamó al tenerla un poco más cerca-. ¿No quisieras darte un baño, amiguita? Podría darte un resfriado.

-Bueno, no… Yo, gracias… Pero estaba por marcharme.

-Pero el cielo se está cayendo a pedazos… Vamos, ve a bañarte, le diré a Suzie que te pase una muda de ropa. En cuanto estés lista si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa en el auto- Helga hizo una mueca un tanto incómoda pero el hombre le guiñó el ojo- no te preocupes, pequeña, yo sí tengo licencia de conducir, no como esa loca- señaló a la señora que partía sandía con poses karatecas-. Además, es amabilidad Shortman por ayudar a traer a mi esposa a casa sana y salva.

Entonces sí era su esposa y podía que su teoría fuese real. Pero ¿Por qué Arnold jamás lo mencionó? No era común en él difamar su vida personal, pero alguien debió enterarse en la escuela ¿No? Además, una pregunta que seguía en pie en su cabeza era ¿Quién era toda esa gente desconocida? Bueno, al menos sabía que "Pookie" no era más una desconocida como tal.

Al final, accedió.


	11. La abuela de Arnold

**La abuela de Arnold.**

Al parecer Helga cambió de opinión, pues estando rodeada de la familia Shortman todas y cada una de sus penas se desvanecieron en el aire. Cocinó con Pookie, puso la mesa con el abuelo. Entabló una divertida conversación con Suzie y jugó entre risas con el pequeño Abner. Las horas del reloj en la pared pasaban, una tras de otra y sin más remedio, llegó la hora en la que Arnold arribó a casa.

El chico caminaba con distracción. Se preguntó dónde se había metido la chica rubia de vestido blanquecino durante todo el día. Estaba pensando seriamente en ir a buscarla a su casa.

Antes no hubiera sido normal que se preocupara tanto por ella, pero con el tiempo su amistad se había estrechado lo suficiente para que estuviera al tanto de cómo estaba, aunque fuera a la lejanía. Y es que ésta vez parecía realmente enferma o sacada de sí.

Las decenas de chismes que se corrían por los pasillos no hacían más que confundirlo, incomodarlo y algunos, hasta molestarlo. Y es que Helga no quería tener nada que ver con nadie, ni siquiera con Phoebe y aunque su naturalidad ermitaña era algo claro, ya había pasado casi una semana desde que había comenzado su extraño comportamiento.

Abrió la puerta con pesadez y se sorprendió al no ser emboscado por su cerdo mascota y toda la manada de animales que habitaban su casa siendo de quién-sabe-quien. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y pudo oír las distraídas risas de sus abuelos acompañadas por unas un poco más agudas. En la sala lo esperaba una peculiar escena que no se esperaba en la vida, absolutamente. Abner jalaba del pelo de Helga mientras la chica reía a carcajadas en el suelo, y los abuelos, sentados en el sillón, reían tiernamente entre sonrisas cariñosas.

-¿Helga?

-¡Arnold!- le respondió ésta, levantándose rápidamente, con el animal en brazos.

-Hombre pequeño, bienvenido. Estábamos esperando por ti, la comida está lista y espera en el horno caliente.

-La Reina Isabel canceló hoy pero hemos invitado a Eleonor a que nos haga compañía.

El cerdo corrió al encuentro de su amo, escapando de las manos de una fresca Helga, distinta a como pensaba Arnold que la encontraría. Llevaba un suéter negro gigante de lana que le quedaba como vestido y el cabello suelto cayendo en ambos lados de su cara. Pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja, sonriendo a medias.

-Me he encontrado a Pookie en el supermercado- ha dicho, cuando los abuelos se marcharon a la cocina, seguidos por la mascota- creo que estaba a punto de meterse en un lío. No sabía que era la esposa de tu abuelo, así que le ayudé con las bolsas y… Aquí me tienes.

-Bueno, gracias por ello y me alegra que estés mejor- se sentó en el sillón, seguido por la rubia-. Estos días hemos estado muy preocupados por ti… Has estado un poco extraña, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me siento… Rara- comentó, mirando al techo, relajada en el respaldo- no sé cómo decir todo lo que hay en mi cabeza. El mundo me da vueltas. Estar en la escuela es terrible, estar en casa es peor… Creo que estoy en coma o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? - sonrió Arnold, amistoso.

-No lo sé- se rio- es como si mi mente estuviera colapsando, haciéndome una mala broma. Mi teoría más exacta es que me han secuestrado los marcianos y están haciendo experimentos con mi mente o algo así- contagió al rubio.

-¡Kimba, Eleonor!

-¡Vamos, abuela!- se levantó- en fin… Me alegra que estés mejor y eres bienvenida a esta casa cuando lo necesites.

-Gracias, Arnold.

La comida pasó de una divertida y apacible manera. El cuarteto hacía una combinación imposible de risas y carcajadas mientras que los inquilinos no podían hacer nada por detener sus comentarios risueños.

-Helga, ¿Alguna vez te he enseñado mi habitación?- decía mientras comían el postre, ya siguiendo una conversación más personal.

-No lo recuerdo. Creo que una vez cuando tú… Es decir… Yo…-se miró las manos, nerviosa.

Helga se había prometido a ella misma abstenerse de volver a contar la misma historia que le había dicho a Stinky de nuevo. No creía soportar esa mirada de incongruencia y lástima que le había brindado Brainy y su amigo alto anteriormente. Se tragó sus palabras y negó con la cabeza, alzando los brazos.

Los niños corrieron escaleras arriba y Helga quedó anonada con el cielo rojizo que se colaba por las ventanas. Era una habitación más limpia de lo que se imaginaba; ordenada y espaciosa. No porque Arnold tuviera pinta ni seña de ser un desorden con su espacio personal, de hecho, pecaba de excéntrico en ese tipo de cosas, pero el ambiente era diferente al que había sentido las pocas veces que había logrado a entrar a la casa Shortman.

-Es linda.

-Gracias.

Pero como siempre, algo no cuadraba. Se sentían incómodos. Nunca el otro había sido tan amable con ellos en la vida, se sentían como separados de sus cuerpos, en alguna dimensión alterna, en algún mundo paralelo. Porque allí estaban, conversando amenos sobre Dino Spumoni con una tranquilidad palpable. Y lo odiaban.

Bajaron las escaleras aún más incómodos, desanimados de un algo que ignoraban.

 _-Vale, que si fuera un poco más dócil no me quejaría, Gerald ¿Feliz?_

Sí, esas fueron las palabras exactas. Pero ¿Por qué, aunque el deseo que llevaban en el corazón durante más de siete años de pronto se había concedido de la noche a la mañana, se sentían tan vacíos y huecos?

-Creo que le diré a tu abuelo que me lleve a mi casa… Gracias por el día, Arnold- sonrió a medias Helga, como no dejaba de hacer, como Arnold no dejaba de detestar que hiciera.

-Claro, están por acá…

Phill y Pookie veían un álbum de fotos, animados.

-Oh, eras un caos, uno muy adorable, galletita…

-Abuelo, Helga quiere… ¿Qué hacen?

-Recordamos momentos épicos, Kimba- le sonrió la anciana- bueno, tu abuelo me recuerda y yo imagino porque no tengo idea siquiera qué desayuné esta mañana.

Ambos niños se asomaron a ver las fotografías y quedaron anonadados al mismo tiempo.

El álbum mostraba fotografías de Gertie y Phill, creciendo juntos, desde niños, en el baile de graduación. El día de su boda, cuando tuvieron a su primer hijo y la boda de este mismo. El nacimiento de Arnold y muchos de sus cumpleaños.

-Abuelo tú… Te casaste con Gertie…- dijo el rubio, como intentando procesar la información. El abuelo le guiñó un ojo pícaro y entendiendo la indirecta al segundo, no tardó siquiera eso para poniéndose rojo por completo y entornar mirada a su compañera rubia. Pero ella parecía no estar allí. Miraba a Pookie con los ojos cristalizados y se recargaba levemente en su pie trasero, como queriendo salir corriendo.

-En verdad es tu abuela…

-¿Helga?

-Pero ella… Ella… Tengo que irme, Arnold…- murmuró apenas, caminando con prisas escaleras abajo, tomando suplicante la manija de la puerta y cerrándola tras de ella.

Un paso después de otro. Una respiración después de otra. Un latido y otro, y otro. Intentaba concentrarse en recordar cómo es que uno se mantenía vivo para no entrar en algún shock emocional. La abuela de Arnold estaba viva. Más viva de lo que jamás pudo imaginar. Porque recordaba con perfección palpable la vez que se enteró de que el rubio vivía con su viudo y desinteresado abuelo.

 _Flashback._

-Entonces… ¿Vives solo con tu abuelo?

-Sí, pero como si no lo hiciera. Al viejo Phill solo le interesa ver televisión desde que la abuela murió y sobrevivimos con la pensión que nos dejó. De igual manera… No tiene importancia, Hel-hueca- concluyó, levantándose de la banqueta, seguido por una rubia preocupada.

-Arnold…

-Dije que no tiene importancia ¿Sí? Dejémoslo así y pobre de ti si dices una sola palabra al respecto.

El pequeño niño huraño se arremangó la camisa de cuadros roja. Helga se puso de pie a su lado y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el parque, con lentitud. Aunque Arnold era grosero y muchas veces molesto, ella entendía que no tenía nada que ver con él. Enterarse de una vida así le abrió el panorama completamente a la rubia. ¿Cómo es que alguien podía vivir de esa manera? Huérfano y solitario, en un mundo tan cruel. Ella no habría podido sobrevivir a eso. ¿Qué Bob y Miriam ignoraran su existencia como el abuelo Phill lo hacía con Arnold? Sonaba como una repleta locura.

El chico pateaba las rocas distraído.

-¿Recuerdas… Tú recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?- inquirió después de un rato, cuando llegaban al muelle, apenas en un murmuro.

-Umh… Ciertamente no, no con claridad. Sé que fue en preescolar y… Claro, sí… Sí, recuerdo- balbuceó, tropezando con sus propias palabras- mis padres me llevaron a mi primer día de escuela. Recuerdo que llovía.

-Sí, llovía mucho.

-Lo recuerdo porque estabas mojado- se rio cariñosa Helga-. Recuerdo que yo me quería mojar, así como tú, pero mi mamá decía que me iba a enfermar el primer día y eso era de mala suerte. Dije que me gustaba tu gorra porque combinaba con tus pantalones. Y es que tu gorra sigue siendo genial, Arnold- el nombrado no podía quitar la impresión de su rostro, no podía creer que ella siguiera recordando algo tan banal como eso. Helga entornó la mirada y le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que le paralizaban el alma y le revolvían el estómago. Las mejillas se le llenaron de carmesí y bufó molesto, mirando a otro lado.

-Eso no lo recordaba…- mintió.

-Supongo que no… Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces.

Después de eso, silencio. Un cálido y cómodo silencio.

Si quizá no eran los mejores amigos, Arnold y Helga habían aprendido con el tiempo a disfrutar todos los momentos juntos que pudieran. Al final, no podían evitar estar juntos de vez en vez, era como si el destino se las arreglara para regalarles instantes de oro, justo como ese.

-Gracias por pasar el día de hoy conmigo, Helga…- añadió el azorado rubio, siendo casi inaudible, recargando su pecho en el barandal, cubriendo su rostro con los brazos.

El color del atardecer le bañaba el rostro y el rubio cabello. Sus esmeraldas se perdían en el mar, evitando entornar mirada a su compañera quien admiraba lo lindo que podía verse Arnold Shortman cuando quería.

-Es tu cumpleaños, Arnold. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haberme ayudado a salvar el vecindario y…

-Ya supéralo, orejona. No fue para tanto. Se me subieron los humos de los cómics y quería sentirme héroe ¿Vale? Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento…

-Por favor, Arnold… Eres una buena persona, lo sé, lo sabes ¿Para qué mentir?

-Oh, cállate…

-Vamos, es divertido, tienes que aceptarlo.

-Te lo advierto, uniceja- se sonrojó el Shortman, robándose una hermosa carcajada de los labios de Helga- que aunque me hayas hecho compañía, sigo odiándote.

-Lo que tú digas, Arnold, lo que túúú digas…

 _Fin del flashback._


	12. ¿Qué pasó la noche del domingo?

**¿Qué pasó la noche del domingo?**

Helga permaneció en su cuarto todo el fin de semana. Todo estaba hecho un desastre. Había ropa por el piso y las cosas estaban regadas por doquier. La chica rubia llevaba el pijama y se acurrucaba en una esquina, sin emoción en el rostro. Sentía como por cada vez que respiraba, la vida se iba cayendo a cachitos. Creía que había entrado en un estado mental enfermo. Se propuso seriamente haber caído en coma o haber sido raptada por seres extraterrestres. No había forma de que todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo fuera verdad.

Porque ahora entendía que esa no era su vida. Esos no eran sus padres ni ese su cuerpo. El sin fin de cicatrices en su cuerpo delataban lo obvio. No recordaba tener esa pequeña marca en la rodilla ni en los codos. Ahora sus ojos se cubrían por un filtro que dejaba pasar la luz de lo innegable.

No comía, no salía, no bebía. Como si el fantasma de Helga Pataki estuviera maldiciendo esa habitación, no había alma viva allí, ni la de ella ni la de nadie más.

Si había algo que no había querido hacer desde la mañana que llegó había sido entrar al armario, sabía que algún día tenía que hacerlo. Detrás de sus ropas se erguía una estatua de comida echada a perder sin forma alguna. El olor era insoportable. Las velas que alumbraban el lugar el Lunes habían desaparecido dejando charcos en su lugar. Decenas de libros gigantes se apilaban uno tras otro pero Helga simplemente no quería saber de qué se trataba, tenía que aceptarlo. Era presa del pánico y de un miedo terriblemente irremediable.

-Helga, tesoro- llamó su madre somnolienta detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, madre?- contestó, sin voz, hueca y desalentada.

-Han venido a buscarte.

-No quiero ver a nadie.

-Es tu compañerito de cabello chistoso.

-No quiero hablar con Arnold, madre.

-Oh, no, no es el pequeño rubio de siempre, cariño. Es uno moreno y alto… ¿Le digo que no quieres atenderlo?

-¿Gerald…?

-Ah, sí, sí, ese es su nombre.

Gerald estaba en su casa, había ido a verla. No recordaba cruzar palabra con él desde hacía bastantes días ya, y fueron palabras bastante dolorosas, de hecho. Una ráfaga de viento cruzó por la ventana y le alborotó el cabello, y con ello, todas las ideas en su cabeza. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo, lo extrañaba como se extrañan las pocas cosas. Porque fuera de cualquier sentimiento romántico o tonto que alguien pudiera suponer, ella realmente quería a Gerald. Había compartido su vida con él y ahora estaban allí, ella siendo una desconocida total para él y el mundo siendo un total desconocido para ella.

No tardó Miriam en volver a tocar con los nudillos la puerta cuando Helga corría, cambiada de aspecto, escaleras abajo, dejando una madre atónita. La mujer echó un vistazo a la habitación de la niña y suspiró con desgana, detectando el olor putrefacto del armario. Sabiendo que sería una tarde laboriosa, se adentró en el desastre Pataki para hacer su acción útil de la semana.

-o-

El chico moreno esperaba frente al pórtico, frotando sus manos, ansioso. La conversación que tuvo esa noche con su mejor amigo apenas si seguía en sus oídos y no podía evitar que los nervios se alteraran en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Genial! Le gusto a la loca- replicaba, antes de acostarse a dormir.

-Gerald, no digas eso…- le reprendió su amigo- Helga no está… No le digas así- dijo, al no poder negar lo anterior.

Y allí estaba, esperando que Helga no abriera la puerta y él pudiera marcharse con su dignidad y todos sus dientes en su lugar.

-¡Gerald…!- exclamó irrazonablemente feliz, siendo detenida de inmediato por un dedo frente a ella.

-Primero que nada, Pataki, he venido aquí a conversar temas de gran relevancia pero que sepas que esto lo hago por Phoebe y nada más.

-Vale, tranquilo- sonrió la rubia- ¿Quieres pasar?

Ambos niños se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, Helga se adelantó para pasar una Yahoo! Soda y un par de vasos, seguidos por una bolsa de papas. Miró a su compañero con atención y juntó sus manos bajo la barbilla.

-¿Cómo estás, Gerald?

-Bien…- respondió un tanto incómodo. Helga tenía un brillo de mar en la profundidad de sus ojos que creía no había visto jamás. Su cabello caía hacía un lado y llevaba el vestido blanco que la caracterizó esa semana. Sonreía con confianza, esperando a que el chico hablara. Este no tuvo otra opción que suspirar cansado y comenzar a hacerlo- mira, Helga. Yo sé que nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien y realmente no me agradas- soltó, viendo que la rubia luchaba por no dejar caer sus hombros con desánimo- pero Phoebe está muy preocupada por ti, y yo estoy preocupado…

-¿En verdad lo estás?

-Estoy preocupado por mí. Porque tengo que decirte algo y sé que me golpearás en cuanto lo haga…

-Gerald, no soy partidaria de la violencia, vamos, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

El moreno lo dudó. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y la miró con incomodidad. ¿Cómo decirle a Helga Pataki que su loco amor no era correspondido? Porque tenía que poner fin a eso y a la estática que se había creado entre su novia y la mejor amiga de esta. Y es que aunque aborreciera a la Pataki sabía, al final de cuentas, que si Arnold y Phoebe podían disfrutar de su compañía, no era tan mala persona.

-Te escuché hablando con Stinky en el parque- Helga lo miró asombrada, podía haberse esperado de todo excepto de eso. La chica asintió con una media sonrisa y soltó una risa áspera.

-¿Y qué opinas? Supongo que has de pensar que estoy loca o algo así. Yo también lo pienso…

-¿Entonces es cierto?- inquirió con terror Gerald.

-Bueno, es que, es difícil ¿Sabes? No es algo fácil de afrontar, hace que mi vida haya dado un giro de 180° de un día para otro y me causa una controversia terrible. Pero sé que es cierto, lo sé, lo siento, en mi cabeza, en mi corazón yo…

-Detente allí, Helga… Yo, lo siento, es que… Creí que tú me odiabas. Quiero decir, me siento halagado de alguna manera- escupió, hablando cada vez más rápido-, creo, pero sabes que Phoebe es mi novia, yo la amo y jamás me interesaste de esa manera… De hecho, de ninguna manera para serte sincero, así que no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos…

Helga parpadeó confundida un par de veces hasta que en un momento su cara se tornó en un adorable y peligroso carmesí hasta la raíz del pelo.

-¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HABLANDO GERALD? ¿Crees que estoy enamorada de ti o algo por el estilo? ¿Estás loco?- espetó la rubia, levantándose azorada de su lugar.

Las burlas habían llovido desde que ellos iban en preescolar. Era algo muy normal que los niños no dejaran de molestar su relación con Gerald pero ambos siempre supieron que entre ellos solo había una hermandad incorregible. Ella amaba al chico con todo su corazón pero no de esa manera, era su compañero, su mejor amigo, su mano derecha y pensó que lo tenía bastante claro.

Segundos después se percató de lo obvio; ese Gerald no era su Gerald. No era con quien había compartido cientos de gloriosas memorias. No era el chico con el que jugaba Monópoli los domingos por la noche ni con quien había vivido su descabellada vida. Este Gerald era el Gerald de Arnold Shortman. El chico que jugaba y vivía con el chico rubio. El chico que le tenía miedo.

Si era esa otra dimensión, entonces la Helga de esa misma tenía que ser una tortura. Tenía que ser una severa representación de su Arnold. Y es que aunque todo eso la dejaba cada vez más confundida, a la vez, lo sentía más claro que la misma agua.

-Pero tú dijiste que…

-No escuchaste la conversación completa ¿Cierto?

-No, pero…

-¡Por eso se crean los chismes, Gerald Martin Johanssen!- espetó la rubia, sentándose de nuevo, llena de molestia e indignación- no estoy enamorada de ti, gran tonto- murmuró.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La vergüenza que llenaba a Gerald era suficiente como para dejarlo en ese estado por el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto y obstinado? ¿Helga enamorado de él? Vaya chiste. Pero es que había sonado con una lógica tan obvia en su momento que no lo dudó ni por un instante.

El medio día golpeteaba las ventanas con su tenue calor en crecimiento. Gerald se miraba las manos entrelazadas y Helga pateaba la pata de la mesa con exasperación. El silencio iba y venía entre ellos, pero era mejor que nada, quebrar ese silencio tenía que llevarlos a gritar de nuevo y ninguno quería eso otra vez. Sin embargo, alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-Helga, yo… Lo siento…- comenzó- no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza cuando la idea llegó pero al oírte decir que te rompía el corazón y que me confiarías la vida, no lo sé, no pude idear nada más inteligente.

-Se nota…- espetó, intentando calmarse un poco más en un suspiro fallido-. Mira… Sé que puede parecer una locura total pero realmente te aprecio. Sé que a ti te suena como una locura pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida. No me preguntes cómo ni porqué, porque no lo sé, pero necesito que confíes en mí. Es imposible explicarlo, lo he intentado. Pero puedes estar tranquilo; no estoy enamorada de ti.

El moreno asintió, intentando sonreír. Se miraron por segundos infinitos y Helga sonrió con una sinceridad que pocas veces se veían. Quizá Arnold tenía razón y ella podía ser agradable, tan pocas veces en la vida, pero podía. Sin embargo, la semilla de la duda hizo su aparición en la mente del chico y este no pudo evitarlo:

-Pero entonces… ¿De qué hablabas con Stinky ese día?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no? Dices que para ti soy tu mejor amigo.

-No… O sea, sí… Es que, no lo sé. No eres mi mejor amigo, porque tú no me conoces, pero lo eres porque yo te conozco y… Es confuso ¿Sabes?

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Pataki? Ve al grano.

-No puedo, en verdad, no puedo arriesgarme. Si sigo diciéndole a la gente lo que pienso terminarán llevándome a un manicomio un día de estos…

-Helga, tú terminarás en un manicomio de todas maneras ¿Sabes eso, cierto?

-No seas tonto…

-Vale, acepto si no me quieres decir, pero que sepas que Phoebe está más que preocupada por ti. Ella ya ha soportado suficiente del mundo como para que tú la trates de esta manera; es la única que te ha aguantado en tus peores momentos. Se merece un poco más de consideración- murmuró, levantándose a la salida, seguido por la Pataki.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Gerald.

-Sí - cortó.

-Gerald, espera… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Sí?- repitió, mirándole con una profunda seriedad.

-¿Recuerdas la noche del domingo? ¿Podrías decirme qué sucedió?

El chico la miró con extrañeza por un par de segundos pero optó por intentar recordar, en el lobby miraba las paredes, intentando poder hacerse imagen para explicarlo.

-Bueno… Esa noche era noche de juego de mesa en casa de Arnold- dijo, ignorando que la rubia había sentido una punzada en el corazón al escucharlo- y cuando llegué tú y Arnold tenían una conversación un poco… intensa. No se peleaban, pero se sentía extraño. Creí que lo estabas molestando así que llegué e interrumpí, me insultaste, te insulté y luego me diste un puñetazo en la cara- le mostró el labio roto, a lo que con tacto suave Helga admiró, apenada- y bueno, eso. Te marchaste hecha un demonio.

-Ya… Gracias…- murmuró sumida en sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta y el chico afro caminó escaleras abajo, solo para volver la mirada por última vez, apreciando la silueta de Helga sonriendo como podía, despidiéndolo con la mano.

Se sintió extraño, desubicado, desorientado, mal. Mal por tratarla mal, mal porque a pesar de todo, todos tenían razón sobre ella. Mal porque al final él le contestó el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.


	13. La desaparición de H

**La desaparición de "H".**

Limpió todo. Sacó los restos de comida putrefacta del armario y lo lavó con cloro. Acomodó todos los libros en las repisas, levantó cada papelito, envase vacío y prenda de ropa que pudiera encontrarse por el piso. Tendió la cama, abrió las cortinas. Poco a poco, el lugar se comenzó a ver cada vez más como una habitación. Cambió las cobijas y puso los muñecos en orden de tamaños. El polvo volaba en nubes gigantes y Miriam sacaba una bolsa negra de basura gigante para dejarla junto a la puerta.

Pero, demonios, cómo necesitaba un café. La bolsa de la basura podía esperar.

La chica rubia subía los escalones meditando las palabras de su ahora ya no tan enemigo y se cruzó con su madre, quien arrastraba en un bostezo la escoba y la franela con las que limpió. Estaba hecho, que no la molestaran de nuevo en toda la semana.

Entró en su fresca habitación y se sintió mejor, sentándose sobre la cama, pensativa.

Ya no tenía por qué temer a ese armario ni a lo que hubiera dentro. Era libre del recuerdo de esa vieja Helga que la perseguía sin cesar. Las piezas comenzaban a calzar en su cabeza y todo comenzaba a tomar una sazón misteriosa.

Se tiró de golpe sobre la almohada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Su teoría más real, fuera de caer en coma, ser secuestrada o estar dormida, era entonces, estar en otra dimensión. Pero es que eso era impensable, y tonto. Era una chica soñadora, pero no lo era lo suficiente como para creerse dentro de un mundo paralelo… ¿O lo era? Al final, lo que Gerald le contó del domingo no fue otra cosa que el recuerdo que ella tenía, pero alterado.

Ella recordaba estar con Gerald, yendo por hielo para su labio roto, producto de la discusión con el Shortman cuando este soltó la bomba:

-Vamos, Hel- se sinceró el moreno- que si Arnold desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra tú serías la más feliz al respecto.

-Oh, cállate. Eso no es verdad.

-Helga…

-Vale, mira- se acercó-, no quisiera que desapareciera o algo así ¿Entiendes? Pero… Si fuera un poco más dócil, más agradable, más pacífico… No me quejaría ¿Sabes?- sonrió. Pero un ruido fuera de la ventana llamó su atención de repente. Una sombra se escabulló en la lejanía; poca importancia le tomó, quizá había sido solo el viento.

Y es que ¿Si no había sido el viento? ¿Cómo deshilar un misterio como ese? Había tan pocas pistas y tantas preguntas. Si en efecto, tenía razón y esa era otra dimensión, donde Arnold era el chico amable y ella la mala del cuento entonces ¿Dónde estaba su alter ego? ¿Dónde estaba la chica mala-mala? ¿En su propio universo? Poco más importante, ¿Cómo es que algo como eso se pudo suscitar?

Y… ¿Por qué?

Vale, se estaba tirando demasiado lejos. Quizá sí estaba enloqueciendo, porque cualquiera que escuchara sus pensamientos no dudaría en llamar al manicomio ni un segundo. Quizá Gerald tenía razón. Pero sentía esa corazonada que le decía que en efecto, ella se había perdido en algún lugar fuera de donde pertenecía. La gente era una total extraña.

Como fuera que fuese, llegaría al fondo de todo eso. Quizá tenía que ver el lado positivo y tratar de divertirse. Al final esa no era su vida y ella tenía que encontrar el modo de regresar a donde tenía que estar. Las ideas del coma y el secuestro seguían en pie pero tenía que irse a lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos: investigar.

Sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y, sentándose en el escritorio, comenzó a desenlazar todo mientras encendía la radio sobre la mesa.

 _-… así que nos informan que habrá lluvias persistentes en la semana, poco comunes en esta época del año. De cualquier manera, vayamos con más música, radio escuchas. Les habla su conductor Alex Tocado desde esta lluviosa y bella ciudad suya, Hillwood. Los dejamos con esta hermosa clásica de Nina Simone, Feeling Good, que la disfruten._

¿Había escuchado lo que había escuchado? ¿Hillwood? O estaba sorda o estaba loca. Su ciudad natal se llamaba Hillwook. Su cabeza se encendió de pronto _._ Sin más, intentó recordar todos los programas policiacos que había visto en su vida y empezó a escribir con los ánimos un poco más alentados.

 _Bitácora #1_

 _Caso: La desaparición de H._

 _Sábado 08 de Noviembre._

 _Esta es Helga Geraldine Pataki, reportándose desde un lugar desconocido._

 _Siguiendo la teoría de que estoy en una dimensión alterna, teoría que siento cada vez más real (porque seguro estoy entrando en la esquizofrenia) tenemos la siguiente cuestión:_

 _Existen dos mundos conocidos. El mundo en el que estoy (donde al parecer la ciudad se llama Hillwood) y mi mundo natal, mi viejo Hillwook. Ambos mundos son especialmente iguales, de hecho, no habría diferencia alguna de no ser por un pequeño inconveniente. Yo._

 _Según los que me rodean pareciera que soy una violenta excéntrica, recelosa, vengativa; capaz de golpear a alguien solo porque algo no me parece. A esta chica_ _(QUE QUIERO ACLARAR, NO SOY YO)_ _he decidido llamarle "H" para poder diferenciarla de mí misma._

 _De cualquier manera, creo que si estoy aquí es por alguna razón y por lo tanto tengo que descubrir el por qué y el cómo es que así fue. Sé que parezco haber perdido la razón pero necesito que alguien me crea y sé que un cuaderno no cuestionará mi lógica._

 _Entonces, todo lo que recuerdo desde el domingo, que al parecer fue el último día normal que tuve, es yo, despidiendo a Gerald en la puerta y despidiéndome de mis padres para acostarme a dormir…_

 _Eso no tiene nada de especial._

 _Pero Newton diría que toda acción tiene una reacción y si esta es la reacción, debió existir una acción que la detonara ¿Pero cuál? Se me ocurre entonces que H fue una tonta e hizo alguna estupidez que nos pusiera a ambas en esta situación. Si así fue, juro que, aunque odie la violencia, no me detendré las ganas de asesinarla allí mismo._

Tronó su cuello, esa sería una larga búsqueda, sin su acompañante de aventuras, tendría que adentrarse en las profundidades de lo desconocido sola y eso le ponía los nervios un poco, iba a necesitar apoyo moral.


	14. Helga

**Helga.**

- _Esto no puede ser tan difícil ¿Cierto?-_ pensé, mientras arreglaba el moño sobre mi cabeza. Esas dos coletas, el vestido recién planchado. Vaya que me parecía a ella.

Estuve pensando bastante todo el fin de semana. El misterio de la desaparición de H y mi aparición aquí me tenían bastante intrigada. Siguiendo la lógica newtoniana, algo tuvo que suceder para que estemos en esta situación y era mi deber encontrar al culpable.

Era un misterio que resolver y en esas, yo sería Sherlock Holmes para hacerlo.

Pero claro que no podía hacerlo sola, ¿En quién confiar? Gerald no era amigo mío en realidad y lo que respecta a Stinky y Brainy, bueno, no quería entrometerlos más en este embrollo. Los demás parecían detestarme. Y estaba Arnold, pero Arnold era el primer sospechoso porque si esta dimensión estaba al revés quiere decir que H no dejaba en paz a este Arnold, como mi Arnold no dejaba de fastidiarme a mí. Tendría razones para hacerme… Esto. Sin embargo luce tan contrariado como yo, o como el resto. Es difícil de saberlo.

De cualquier manera, he decidido que la única persona que puede ayudarme ahora es quien en mi dimensión es la mejor amiga de Arnold-malo (sí, así, "malo" he decidido llamarle al Arnold de mi dimensión porque es un chico salvaje), que aquí he de suponer, es la mejor amiga de H: Phoebe.

Pero… ¿Cómo acercarme a ella después de esa caliente discusión del otro día? ¿Cómo confiará en mí lo suficiente como para contarme todos los tristes y oscuros secretos de H y así entonces pueda yo desvelar quién está detrás de todo esto?

Mi cabeza casi se quema pensando una manera pero antes de prenderse en llamas lo supe, tenía que hacerle creer que en realidad era H.

Opté entonces por ponerme el horrible vestido chillón rosado y las coletas altas a los lados, igualita que en la fotografía de la recepción. Pero al momento de mirar el espejo, no lo sé, siento que sigo sin parecerme tanto como me gustaría.

Bajo las escaleras y mis padres duermen como es la costumbre ya. Cómo extrañaba los huevos fritos que hacía mamá para el desayuno.

Salgo con prisas y camino por las calles grises de este tan ordinario y desconocido "Hillwood". Miro mi reflejo, con las manos dentro de la chaqueta morada y me veo a mí misma en un mal disfraz.

 _-Sé H. Sé H. Sé H_ \- repetía en mi cabeza sin cesar, hasta llegar a la parada de autobús.

El camión venía entre los charcos sobre el pavimento, meneándose a los lados y sentí mi estómago vibrar. Esto iba a ser una locura. Tenía que dar mi mejor actuación de alguien a quien no conocía pero que al mismo tiempo era yo, y que era idéntica a mi bully personal.

Cielos, todo eso sonaba como dicho por una lunática.

Las puertas se abrieron ante mí y subí temerosa los escalones, expuesta ante tantas miradas expectantes a mi siguiente movimiento. Un niño de grado menor seguía parado en el pasillo, dificultando mi huida a la parte trasera del transporte

 _-¿Me puedes dar permiso?-_ hubiera dicho, en cualquier otra ocasión, con una sonrisa en los labios. La cuestión en realidad era que YO hubiera dicho eso, sí… Pero ¿Qué hubiera dicho H?

-Apártate de mi camino- solté, antes de poder siquiera pensarlo. El chico se giró temblando y en menos de un segundo se movió del paso. _¿Lo hice bien?_ Entonces fruncí el ceño y caminé meciendo los brazos de un lado a otro, como Arnold-malo hubiera hecho. El camino al fondo del camión había salido de una manera inesperadamente exitosa.

Gerald soltó un soplido burlón y giró la mirada a la ventana, como si algo que había esperado con ansias hubiera llegado por fin y él tuviera la seguridad de gritarle al mundo "te lo dije".

En cambio, todo el demás mundo, ignorando su silencioso "te lo dije", me miraba como contrariado. Con un suspiro en los pulmones pero el miedo en el estómago. H había regresado a sus vidas y fue irremediablemente divertido ver cómo es que a pesar de que ella era un dolor de cabeza, más de uno estaban felices de volver a verla.

Verla a ella, a la enojona y molesta. Gracioso es el mundo, prefiriendo ver a una bully que a una llorona y callada muchacha. Supuse entonces que H era alguien especial, tan especial como lo era Arnold-malo, porque él era muy especial.

No especial como Arnold-bueno, el de esta dimensión, porque él es un tanto irritante y cauteloso. Es dócil, pasivo y amable. Y molesto en cierto grado. Porque lo que hacía a Arnold especial era su veracidad y pasión, y el cómo ocultaba su cursi y suave interior al mundo.

Un momento… ¿Acaso estaba… extrañando a Arnold Shortman?

-Helga…- escuché a mi lado, saliendo de lo absorto de mi mente- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- preguntó en bajo.

-Bien, Phoebe, muchas gra…- respondí, callándome de inmediato- quiero decir… Pueeeees… No me quejo… ¿A ti qué tal?

-Bueno, yo he estado algo preocupada por ti realmente, estaba con mucho pendiente de qué sucedía después de la intensa y nada fructífera conversación que intercambiamos hace una semana y el cómo es que te las has arreglado para huir de mí…- se sinceró de golpe, sin expresión, segura y a expectativa.

-Sí… Bueno…- _¿Qué diría ella, Helga? Piensa, piensa, pieeeeensaaaa_ \- creo que te debo una disculpa por cómo me comporté y… - me miró extraño _¡ESO NO!-_ ¡Y que sepas que detesto que cuestionen mi forma de vestir, Phoebe! Por el amor de Dios, ¿Quién eres ahora? ¿Donatella Versace? Que te quede claro que no quiero más numeritos como ese ¿Entendiste?

La chica me miró con los ojos como platos y sonrió feliz después de un par de segundos, tirándose a mis brazos.

-¡Helga, en realidad eres tú! Eres tú ¡Eres tú!- repetía, apretando más su abrazo-. Estaba tan preocupada de qué es lo que te sucedía, por un momento creí que estabas enferma a morir o algo por el estilo…- se rio, soltándome apenas.

-Sí, bueno, hierva mala nunca muere…- susurré intentando no parecer enternecida por su acto. Me sentía fatal mintiéndole, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?- ahora aléjate un poco, chica, no respiro.

-Oh, sí, lo siento tanto… Y, bueno ¿Qué has hecho estos días que no hemos hablado? Cuéntame, Helga.

-¡Oye, tranquila hermana! No es como si me hubiera ido de viaje a Tombuctú o algo por el estilo, solo he vagado un rato, a veces necesito mi espacio…- me impresioné de lo bien que me estaba saliendo y aventé rosas sobre mi rostro a mí misma, merecía un Oscar por todo esto-. Aunque a decir verdad… Necesito hablar contigo de temas importantes.

-Claro, ¿De qué se trata?

-Te digo en el recreo- comenté al ver que arribábamos a la escuela.

Mi mirada jugó por las ventanas y luego en el interior del camión, un Gerald comentaba algo bastante entusiasmado y un Arnold abría los ojos estupefactos. Ojos que corrieron después de que el moreno dejara de hablar a mí. Me miró, y vio que yo lo miré. Y fue extraño.

Venía la prueba de fuego, tenía que ser una abusiva con Arnold Shortman y a pesar de que eso era divertido de pensar, el hecho no me terminaba de gustar. Suspiré y caminé delante de Phoebe hasta la puerta.

-Oye ¿Quieres darte prisa?- hostigué al par de amigos que se hacían a un lado para que unas niñas de cuarto que parecían tener intención de subir al camión de nuevo en busca de algo que se les olvidó pudieran pasar. Arnold me dedicó esa mirada de nuevo, esa llena de sentimientos encontrados y confusión total- ¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo?

-Helga ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que la esposa del presidente y si no te molesta ¿Quisieras darme permiso, cabeza de… Sandía?

-¿Cabeza de sandía?- inquirió, cediéndonos el paso mientras Gerald alzaba los hombros suspirando algo como "eso es nuevo".

-De balón, quise decir, cabeza de balón ¿Qué estás además de bobo también eres sordo o algo por el estilo?- ¿Me estaba pasando de la raya? Eso sonaba como algo que Arnold-malo me diría sin titubear. El chico rubio puso su mano en mi hombro y sonrió.

-Es genial tenerte de vuelta, Helga- dijo. Entonces se marchó junto a Gerald, dejándome con un hueco en el estómago. Esto no tenía que pasar así… ¡No estaba bien!

Me pregunté entonces si como él estaba feliz de ver a H… Yo estaría igual de contenta por ver de nuevo a Arnold-malo.


	15. Helga Detective

**Helga Detective #1**

Era Helga, eso tenía que estar mal. Caminaba por los pasillos como si fuera el mayor mandamás del lugar. Todos se apartaban de su camino. La chica era símbolo de temor, terror y respeto pero ella sabía que eso estaba mal. Al principio parecía divertido pero con el pasar de los días solo podía esperar salir de allí lo más antes posible.

Eso y el hecho de tener que espiar a la gente, claro. Porque sí, se dedicó a observar con detenimiento todos y cada uno de los movimientos de sus compañeros para poder descifrar si en algún momento, alguno de ellos, pudo ser responsable de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Un hecho que no tardó en resaltar y usar provecho de ello fue que por las peleas anteriores, Phoebe estaba entregada devotamente a lo que la chica necesitara. Algún dato curioso que rondara por los pasillos de lo que habían hecho sus compañeros la tarde del domingo y quiénes eran realmente todos esos extraños eran parte de la lista de excentricidades que Helga se arreglaba para obtener de la boca de su amiga.

-Oye, Phoeb's, tengo una pregunta- inquirió mientras comían un helado sobre el puente del río.

-¿Sí?

-Si alguien quisiera hacerme algo malo, hablando hipotéticamente, claro- se apresuró a decir- ¿Quién tendría más razones para hacerlo?

La desorbitada mirada de la oriental pestañeó un par de veces y pareció meditarlo antes de hablar. En aquel silencio, Helga pudo admirar el paisaje grisáceo y húmedo que desprendía el parque. La hierba tenía rocío todavía, como si las madrugadas fueran eternas, y el cielo era blanco completamente por el tamaño de las nubes que se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza. Olía a pasto y el sabor a vainilla le inundaba las papilas, pero su apreciación del contexto fue cortada de repente.

-Bueno, Helga… Es una pregunta ciertamente complicada. Me refiero a que no eres famosa por hacer amigos, diría más bien, todo lo contrario.

-Y qué lo digas, hermana- soltó, ocultando su impresión por la sinceridad de las palabras. Si bien, sabía que H tenía que ser una salvaje nunca se imaginó el grado que ella o Arnold-malo pudieran tener de introversión.

-Y… Entonces... Hay mucho de dónde escoger.

-Pero por algo hemos de empezar ¿No crees?

-Ciertamente…-meditativa, dio una mordida a su cono y se limpió con la manga del enorme suéter azul. Su falda color cielo estaba casi cubierta por completo pero aún se veían los holanes mecerse con la brisa. A lo lejos divisó la silueta de una chica que cepillaba su cabello negro en una banca mientras esperaba impaciente a alguien. Phoebe se sobresaltó y pareció recordarlo- creo que podría ser Rhonda. No la estoy señalando ni mucho menos- tropezó con sus palabras, mirándole en la lejanía- pero ciertamente ustedes no se llevan muy bien desde… Ya sabes…

-¿Desde qué?

-No me irás a decir que no lo recuerdas…

-Yo… Am…- _piensa rápido, Pataki_ \- pff, como si algo relacionado con Lloyd pudiera ser lo suficientemente importante como para estar presente en mi memoria ¡No me hagas reír! Seguramente lo olvidé la mañana siguiente. Pero ya sabes como soy, la curiosidad no me deja en paz- se excusó con una muy buena cuartada. La chica de anteojos asintió con la cabeza, creyendo por completo que ese argumento era más que valido para ser Helga.

-Bueno… La semana pasada estuviste muy tranquila puesto a tu pequeño lapso de recuperación ¿Cierto? Pues..., antes de que eso sucediera, la semana antepasada, tú y Rhonda tuvieron una discusión bastante acalorada. Ignoro las cuestiones pero sé que ella no quería dejarte salir viva de la escuela… ¡Lo siento, eso ha sonado muy mal!- se tapó la boca- no quiero decir nada como que Rhonda intentara hacerte daño de verdad, es más bien como que entró en histeria.

-Está loca, eso no lo dudo ni por un instante… Pero ¿Qué hice?

-No me contaste mucho, creo que terminaron no en tan malos términos, por eso no es alguien tan certero, quizá puedas preguntarle ahora que está más tranquila…- indicó con la cabeza a lo lejos.

La rubia suspiró y dio un último bocado a su helado. En su universo eso hubiera sido más fácil porque Rhonda parecía tenerle cierto aprecio, pero aquí, si era cierto que se habían peleado tan escandalosamente, tenía la sensación de que no sería nada fácil.

Se levantó incómoda y le dijo a su acompañante que la esperara allí mismo, si algo salía mal que por favor les dijera a sus padres que los amaba en son de broma, a lo que Phoebe asintió.

-Princesa...- soltó ya a un lado de la chica que se sobresaltó más de lo que hubiera querido mostrar. Helga miró sobre su hombro, esperando el apoyo moral de su amiga, y sí, allí estaba, animándole a que le preguntara.

-¿Qué quieres PatakI?

-Tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte… Acerca de lo que pasó hace dos semanas… Sabes… Cuando discutimos.

-¿Qué quieres saber de eso?- inquirió sorpresivamente para Helga. Esta se sentó lejos en la misma banca y miró a otro lado, nerviosa de delatar su posición.

-Quiero saber por qué peleamos.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- soltó incrédula por completo, pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Nop.

-Mejor para mí ¿Por qué crees que sería tan tonta como para recordártelo?

- _Entonces la amenazó_ \- pensó Helga para sus adentros, maldiciendo a su gemela de otra dimensión por hacer las cosas tan complicadas- porque soy Helga y seguramente terminaré averiguándolo en otro lugar de todos modos. Así que si no quieres que me entere por otros labios es mejor que lo escupas de una vez.

-Eres odiosa.

-Gracias.

-Vale, pero quiero recordarte que ya dejamos todo este asunto de lado. A pesar de eso…- dijo cuándo la rubia le entornó mirada-. Sigo odiándote con todo mi ser.

FLASHBACK.

-Rhonda-loide...- dijo Helga entrando al salón del club de confección por la tarde del miércoles. Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar detrás de las máquinas de coser viejas y por debajo de las agujas el qué hacía Helga Pataki en un lugar como ese- tenemos que hablar.

La sonrisa maléfica de la rubia no daba nada bueno que desear y Rhonda lo supo al instante. Decidió ser la madura en el conflicto y aceptó salir a platicar con ella al patio por un momento. Llegando allí, la pelinegra estaba más que harta de la sonrisa burlona que traía la Pataki tatuada en toda la cara.

-¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres?

-Te dije que te ibas a arrepentir de meterte conmigo- soltó con las manos detrás de ella, sin mirarala.

-Ya supéralo, Helga. Ya te dije que no le voy a decir a nadie- soltó igual de orgullosa.

-¡Dices eso después de hacerme hacer un montón de cosas humillantes por ti!- le espetó.

-Pues claro, si uno puede sacar provecho de Helga Pataki no se puede deshacer de esa oportunidad, lo dice la biblia Islámica. Así que si no te importa, tengo que irme, ya cumpliste con tu parte. No me hagas querer aprovecharme un poco más de ti, Helga, te lo advierto- después de eso se giró de regreso con una elegancia propia de ella que estaba por ser desmoronada en un par de segundos.

-Se llama Corán, analfa-bestia. Y gracias por aclarármelo-sonrió de nuevo-, cabeza de chorlito, ahora estoy más segura que quiero contarle al mundo como es que a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd le gustan los gordos rosas y llorones.

-¿P-Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?- se giró con la cara colorada.

-Oh, no lo sé, quizá del hecho de que has subido como dos kilos en una semana por el simple hecho de que le ruegas a tu padre que compre carne de la carnicería en la que trabaja el idiota de Harold para ir a verlo todos los días.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Eso no tiene pizca de sentido!- gritó colérica.

-Lo sé, por eso me molesté en conseguir pruebas suficientes para cuando llegara este momento- sonrió como felina.

Rhonda empalideció al momento y estuvo por aventarse sobre ella si no fuera porque Helga sacó un sobre amarillo que presumía imitando falsamente la elegancia de su compañera.

-Dame eso, maldita…- se escapó de los labios de la chica mientras la otra se reía a carcajadas.

-Por Gosh, princesa, pero qué urgida estás de que nadie se entere de tu romance de primaria…

-Estarías igual- le regañó, rechinando los dientes.

-Obvio no, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo cerebro- sonrió.

-¿Se te olvida que yo también tengo con qué amenazarte? Ya sabes, esos cursis y empalagosos poemas que recitabas el otro día están en mi memoria todavía.

-Ay, Rhondita… ¿Cuándo entenderás que alguien como tú no podrá darme miedo jamás? Como te he explicado ya, esos poemas son de un autor que seguramente jamás has oído hablar. Se llama Octavio Paz, premio Nobel de literatura, reverenda tonta. Y si en un momento me dio vergüenza que lo supieras, ya no más- dijo más que satisfecha de sí misma, desprendiendo una seguridad que inundaba el ambiente y que comenzaba a causarle nauseas a Rhonda-. Por lo tanto he decidido unirme al club de literatura ficticia y poética la semana que viene- de pronto una petición de inscripción se extendía sobre Lloyd que estaba por llorar de la frustración-. Dile a quien quieras. A partir del lunes será completamente normal.

-Dime qué quieres de una vez… O juro que te mato aquí mismo.

-Ah, es algo sencillo, solo necesito un pequeñísimo favor… Ahora que sabes que adoro la literatura y como estoy por entrar al curso realmente necesito comprar algunos libros, y por necesito me refiero a que solo quiero gastar tu dinero sin razón, así que estaría muy agradecida de que mañana me lleves a la librería del centro a comprar con tu tarjeta de crédito.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-¿Te sobornó… Digo, te soborné… Por libros?- inquirió Pataki atónita e irremediablemente contrariada. No podía creer que H fuera capaz de tan sinnúmero de ocurrencias brillantes y malvadas para conseguir lo que quería.

-Yo dije lo mismo. Al final gastaste sin medirte en tantos libros que tuve que llevarte a tu casa y pedirle a mi chofer que bajara tantas cajas que apenas podía ver en ellas la expresión de terror de mis padres cuando vieran el adeudo…

-Y... ¿Te regañaron mucho?

-No te daré el beneficio de saberlo, Pataki. A todo esto ¿Por qué es que no lo recuerdas?

-No lo sé, supongo que era tan poco importante que lo olvidé- la chica de cabello negro se puso colorada de la ira pero Helga no tardó en soltar una risa sincera, como hacía días extrañaba soltar- Dioses, Rhonda, era una broma… de igual manera, muchas gracias por la información... Aún así... tengo que preguntarte algo más.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Dónde estuviste el domingo de la semana antepasada por media tarde hasta el anochecer?- el sonido hueco y frívolo que salió de los labios de la rubia dejaron helada a su acompañante, que le miraba atónita por el repentino cambio de actitud. Esta pestañeó rápidamente, y luego corrió la mirada igual de seria.

-No necesitas saberlo…

-Sí, sí necesito. Ahora, si no quieres que cierto niño rosa y yo tengamos una conversación larga y tendida es mejor que lo digas.

-No me asustas con tus amenazas, Helga- repitió- me da igual lo que hagas.

Entonces la cabeza de la rubia comenzó a maquinar mejor y mucho más rápido. No era propio de Rhonda dejar a la deriva sus secretos así como así. En cualquier otro momento se le aventaría y pediría que no le diera nada de su enamoramiento a un tipo como Harold. Y ella no juzgaba, realmente que no, enterarse de eso la hacía sentir casi enternecida pero frustraba sus investigación. Porque si Rhonda no quería decir nada eso podría significar que ella era la sospechosa numero uno, siendo la responsable de lo que le estaba sucediendo y de ser el caso, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas para que la regresara a la normalidad.

Abrió la boca, empezando a formular una acusación sólida cuando una flecha de lógica le atravesó la mente. La Lloyd no pudo haber sido… Porque si le daba igual que le dijera a Harold seguramente quiere decir que el chico ya lo sabía y de ser así, los chicos regaron su fin de semana, juntos.

Helga se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos, tranquila de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Nadine llegando a lo lejos. Le saludó con la mano y esta le respondió. Rhonda se levantó satisfecha, dando por hecho que su conversación había terminado cuando, al pasar justo a su lado, la rubia susurró:

-Entonces estabas con él.

La mirada aterrorizada de Rhonda dio por hecho cualquier especulación y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que había sido para H obtener cualquier cosa de esa chica.

-Y si no quieres que tu amiga se enteré será mejor que des todos los posibles detalles antes de que llegue.

Nadine caminaba animada a ellas a varios metros de lejanía mientras el orgullo de Lloyd se destrozaba por completo. Tenía que aceptar la derrota.

-Estuvimos en su casa. Desde las seis de la tarde hasta pasadas las doce de la noche. No mal pienses, estábamos acabando el proyecto del señor Simmons pero de paso vimos varias películas y… Comimos pizza y…

-Sí, se besaron, lindo saberlo- soltó casi sarcástica, haciendo que la cara de la chica no pudiera estar más roja; Nadine estaba a un par de metros y Helga murmuró como último.

-¿Tú y yo nos vimos ese domingo?- la pelinegra negó con la cabeza, mirándola contrariada y completamente sincera. Tendría que corroborar la historia con Harold más tarde pero verla tan asustada le dio la certeza de que decía la verdad completamente-. Gracias por la plática constructiva- dijo para que la niña de rizos escuchara- prometo que no usaré de nuevo esa blusa con esos pantalones. Soy un desastre con los conjuntos, princesa.

Rhonda casi no capta la intención, por lo que se limitó a asentir, mientras veía como Helga se despedía con una mano y avanzaba al puente con determinación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió la recién llegada, viendo como su amiga recobrara apenas la compostura.

Se limitó a preguntarse... ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Pataki?


	16. ¿Olga?

Olga I.

Harold lo había confirmado. Y ya había hecho todas las preguntas que pudo hacer durante todo lo que había durado las siguientes semanas. Cada vez esa vida despabilada e incoherente se le iba adhiriendo con facilidad a los huesos. No había pistas, razones ni circunstancias que ligaran a nadie con el caos de los hechos y las huellas se borraban con el pasar de los días y el agua de lluvia que inundaba el verano de Hillwood.

Siendo sincera, estaba cansada de tener que actuar como la arrogante y grosera Helga Pataki que todos conocían, pero sabía que si en algún momento dejaba de serlo, el mundo entero perdería la cabeza de nuevo. Su hostigamiento ayudaba a una actuación más genuina, encontrándose con ella gritándole a Phoebe que se había equivocado de leche en el almuerzo sin siquiera pensarlo. Acto seguido, se disculpó genuinamente y le pidió a la chica que no inquiriera más en el asunto.

El hecho estaba en que la rutina también le afectaba y el miedo de quedarse en ese mundo para siempre parecía colarse por su cuerpo hasta sus retinas, apretando los lagrimales y haciéndole llorar ocasionalmente en su habitación o contra las puertas de los baños entre clases. Se sentía desesperanzada y sola.

Su cuaderno de apuntes en investigación policial a su caso se había convertido repentinamente en dos libros pequeños, jamás se imaginó escribir tanto en su vida. La bolsa de la basura que había sacado su madre hacía semanas oscilaba aun a un lado de la puerta de su habitación pero se había propuesto no quitarla de allí como un recordatorio hediondo de que no podía darse por vencida. Parecía que a Miriam se le había olvidado por completo y la verdad es que Helga tampoco encontraba ningún problema en mantenerlo como su amuleto personal.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Phoebe? Si sientes que el cabeza de cepillo es el amor de tu vida tienes que ir a por él, no es pregunta, te lo estoy ordenando.

- _ **No es así de fácil, Helga**_ \- decía la aludida del otro lado del teléfono. La rubia había aprendido a leer a la chica y el encontrarla enamorada de Gerald no había constado ningún problema. Tanto era el caso que sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos Phoebe jugaba con el cable del teléfono mientras sus mejillas ardían bajo las gafas.

-¿Tierra llamando a Phoebe? ¿Me has oído decir que fuera fácil o algo por el estilo? ¡Te ha invitado al cochino cine! ¿Puede ponértelo más fácil que eso?

El silencio se hizo y sabía que Phoebe sopesaba cada una de sus palabras con claridad. Helga comenzó a darse cuenta de que H era lo que ese mundo necesitaba para ser el mundo que era. Porque la fragilidad que tenía una chica como su (nueva) mejor amiga necesitaba de un fuerte carácter que la orillara a tomar decisiones por sí misma. Que le obligara a estirar las alas y dejarse llevar por la adrenalina de vez en cuando.

H era lo que le bajaba el ego a Rhonda y quien le paraba el tren a Harold cuando se pasaba de abusador. H bajaba a todos de su nube de ensueño para aterrizar entre la ficción y el desosiego, quien atinaba a frenar los planes precipitados, era esa chispa de razón, era ese yang en el ying. Más en particular, era la única que podía mantener a Arnold Shortman con los pies bien aferrados al pavimento.

En algún punto de su estadía allí comenzó a sentir que era su razón de ser en la vida, asegurarse que la cabeza de Arnold no se llenara de tantas ideas e ilusiones que se hinchara todavía más, cuan globo, y se perdiera en la atmosfera para jamás volver a tocar tierra.

No era como que le agradara hacerlo. Siendo sincera, le costaba destrozar ilusiones que bien podrían haber salido de su propia boca. Ideas alucinadas y bien habidas que llenaban de optimismo el ambiente. Comenzaba a preguntarse si en su propio mundo ella podía llegar a ser tan boba e inocente, porque Arnold era la representación perfecta para esas dos palabras. ¿Estaba empezando a pensar cómo H? Un escalofrío se cruzó por su espalda y ella negó con la cabeza, como intentando ahuyentar esa idea.

 _-¡La cena está lista!-_ se escuchó en el piso de abajo. Ambas chicas sintieron un silencio completamente distinto caer sobre sus hombros. Eso había sonado completamente por el lado de Helga pero era imposible, Miriam no era el tipo de madre que hacía la cena, menos del tipo que se asoma a las escaleras y lo grita con un par de guantes de cocina con flores y un mandil que rezaba "la mejor madre del mundo".

 _ **-¿Eso fue de tu lado?-**_ inquirió su compañera.

-Eso parece… Pero siento más que es un tipo de alucinación colectiva porque no recuerdo la última vez que Miriam preparó la cena.

 _ **-Supongo que la última vez fue cuando Olga fue de visita ¿No?**_

-Supongo…

Olga, otra vez Olga y su estúpida existencia. No tenía nada personal en contra de la chica (nada que pudiera explicar sin sonar como una lunática) pero es que sentía que si su vida era una completa basura no era más que por su culpa y por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que si así era, se le prendería de cuello y le pediría que desapareciera de nuevo para que ella pudiera recuperar su vida.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan salvaje? Desde que se vestía, actuaba y hablaba como H, quizá. Eso era una mala señal. De cualquier manera, rezaba a cada dios que conocía que lo de Olga fuera otra alucinación de esa dimensión alterna y ella no tuviera que enfrentarse nunca a esa redonda cara rubia que le miraba cada mañana cuando se marchaba a la escuela, colgada en la pared del vestíbulo, tan estática, tan plena, tan maldita.

 _-Helgaaaaa…-_ se escuchó de nuevo por las escaleras.

-Ya está, seguro se enteraron de que me ha dado una enfermedad terminal y hacen esto como despedida para que no me vaya tan miserable de este mundo- soltó mientras se ponía los zapatos, manteniendo el teléfono contra su hombro.

- _ **Seguramente**_ \- se rio su amiga _ **\- como sea que fuese, también tengo que ir a cenar. Le pediré a mis padres permiso para salir con Gerald mañana…-**_ se calló por momento, como si el decir esas palabras le liberaran el alma con un montón de tinte carmesí sobre el rostro- _**y gracias, creo que perdería la cabeza si no estuvieras aquí.**_

-Lo sé, muñeca, lo sé- una sonrisa burlona inundó el rosto Pataki y sintió unas inmensas ganas de colgarse de su amiga con frases cursis de aliento para su próxima relación. Gerald era un buen chico y seguramente cuidaría de ella mejor que nadie, sabía que él estaba perdido por ella desde cuarto grado, o puede que desde mucho antes.

H quizá inclusive hubiera prohibido esa relación, pero eso mismo, ella era Helga, así que H podía ir a tomar por culo un rato. Y eso… era su aliento a seguir buscando cómo salir de allí.

-Nos vemos- se despidió, intentando escupir con esas palabras todo el amor fraternal que sentía por la chica.

 _ **-Nos vemos.**_

Sintió la melancolía arder bajo su lengua en un par de segundos, porque allí estaba su madre, con el mandil a cuadros y el cabello recogido, sirviendo la comida como lo haría cualquier madre convencional _¡Pero es que ella no es una madre convencional!_

-Helga, casi se me va la voz de hablarte, si no bajabas a tiempo seguro la cena se enfriaría enseguida, está haciendo un frío terrible allá afuera.

-Sí, niña- objetó Bob, borrando todo rastro de esperanza en Helga de haber vuelto a su dimensión- llevamos hablándote un buen rato ¿Qué tanto haces allá arriba?

-No es tu asunto Bob ¿Y qué demonios es todo esto? ¿Celebramos algo o simplemente se te ha caído otro tornillo?- inquirió Helga. Seguía sintiéndose inquieta cuando era grosera con sus padres.

-Resulta ser que tenemos dos grandes noticias, Helga, por favor, toma asiento.

La chica obedeció. En otro momento hubiera pedido explicaciones pero a veces se daba la satisfacción de ser una chica civilizada. Llevaba el cabello sujeto sobre la cabeza de cualquier manera y la camiseta de americano le colgaba demasiado grande, casi tanto como para cubrir sus pantalones de pijama.

Su padre le echó una mirada rápida y bufó con desaprobación.

-¿No puedes vestirte mejor para cenar?

-Lo haría si estuviera acostumbrada a tomar cena, papá. Lo que pasa es que como esto no pasa más que cada que su estrellita Olga viene de visita- _gracias Phoebe por la información_ \- pierdo la esperanza de tener que vestirme bien dentro de esta casa.

Nadie más habló después de eso. Según Helga, Miriam tenía una estúpida sonrisa estampada en toda la cara y servía la comida como si se tratase de bailar un vals. La juguetona mirada de Helga se paseó por su propia casa, esperando a que todo ese show llegara a su fin para saber por fin lo que sus padres se proponían.

Olía delicioso y se dio permiso de creer que todo estaba como antes por un segundo. Cerró los ojos. Escuchar como su padre pasaba las páginas del periódico una tras otra y el olor de pastel de carne en el horno le llenó las pestañas de gotitas saladas. Suspiró con una sonrisa, estremeciéndose, como si se abrazara a sí misma sin moverse. Extrañaba su hogar como jamás creyó poder extrañar algo en su corta vida. Cuando su madre le sirvió la sopa en el plato el vapor le acarició la cara como si Miriam lo hubiera hecho con sus propias manos. Estaba de buen humor, aunque todo eso era tan raro y Bob aún le miraba con el ceño fruncido ella en verdad estaba feliz.

-Verás, Helga…- comenzó su madre cuando Bob bajó el diario a un lado y lo dejó sobre la mesa, mirándola con detenimiento también- este fin de semana tu padre y yo cumplimos veinticinco años de casados- sonrió como una adolescente enamorada. Helga llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver a su mamá sonreír de esa manera que sintió su corazón encogerse. En su dimensión, Bob y Miriam no paraban de hablar de lo felices que eran juntos y el cuánto deseaban que su hija encontrara un amor como el suyo- y hemos decidido que tomaremos unas pequeñas vacaciones en para celebrarlo.

Bob tenía la boca como una línea hasta ese punto de la conversación. Sin embargo, la rubia pudo encontrar una mueca de genuino amor cuando los ojos de Miriam se encendieron al decir esto último. Al final, si sus padres seguían juntos aún en esa dimensión tenía que ser porque, pese a que no lo demostraban, realmente se querían.

-Eso suena estupendo- soltó sin meditarlo antes, como si las palabras se le arrancaran de la boca sin previo aviso- me alegro tanto por ustedes, se lo merecen en serio.

Los adultos se miraron impresionados por lo bien que se lo había tomado pero unas sonrisas enternecidas les arrebataron el gesto. La mujer tomó las manos de su hija con un agradecimiento genuino. Si pensaba con claridad, creía que Helga soltaría una risotada burlona y les echaría en cara que seguramente le olvidarían de nuevo, como los pésimos padres que eran.

-Aunque bien sabes, también hemos pensado en ti, no podemos dejarte sola por tanto tiempo- intervino Bob, con su típico ronroneo engreído y fanfarrón, carraspeando al momento.

-Oh, no tiene que preocuparse por mí, en serio- sugirió Helga con una sonrisa tan dulce que le dolía- pueden contratar una niñera, o inclusive podría quedarme en casa de Phoebe y…

-Es que ya sabemos quién te cuidará- soltó Miriam mientras detrás de ellos la puerta del living se abría de par en par- y parece que llegó antes de lo pensado.

-¡Hermanita bebé!- se escuchó con un chillido.

Cuando Helga era niña les tenía miedo a las arañas. Quizás era una mala manía o un miedo infundado pero siempre que Bob se acercaba a matarlas ella lo detenía con un gesto, diciéndole que la pobre no merecía morir, aunque le aterrara la idea hasta las patillas. Su padre decía que si se tratara de una hormiga no la mataría, pero las arañas eran peligrosas para la salud, la mayoría de ellas. Se le llamaba supervivencia, el más apto, defensa personal. No debía sentirse mal por esa muerte, era a costa de la vida propia.

Ahora la escena de su padre aplastando a los insectos le inundó la mente, como un recuerdo de que para sobrevivir uno tiene que aplastar a los seres venenosos y deshacerse de las pestes.

La voz de Olga le recordaba exactamente al chillido que las tarántulas de sus pesadillas emitían cuando estaban a punto de tragársela entera.

-o-

Después de un espectáculo de terror en la planta baja, Helga había optado por disculparse en cuanto pudo y huir a la seguridad de su habitación. Seguridad que con el demonio en casa se ponía en duda. Sus padres se iban esa misma noche pero ella no iría a despedirlos, el solo imaginar el camino de regreso en el auto con una desconocida que al parecer conocía de toda la vida le paraba los cabellos de la nuca.

Allí estaba bien, allí estaba… mejor.

Ahora mismo tenía muchísimas cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse. Podía empezar en releer por enésima vez las últimas de su investigación estancada, en cómo es que nada conectaba a nadie en la escena del crimen, en cómo comenzaba a convencerse cada día más de que una bruja había bajado del cielo y había decidido en meterla en un infierno personal.

Aunque, si lo meditaba un poco, sentada sobre las colchas rosadas de su cama, mirando por la ventana el brillante y espacioso automóvil de Olga frente a la casa, quizá todo se trataba de darle un enfoque diferente. Quizás ese alguien no la había metido en un infierno personal y, más bien, la había llevado del infierno mismo al paraíso en un día.

Pero es que ambos mundos tenían sus pros y sus contras. Porque aunque en este mundo parecía tener lo que quería por medio de chasquear los dedos y Arnold era un reverendo santo que usaba pinzas y sonrisas confianzudas para tratar a todo el mundo… Extrañaba a su familia con todo su ser, extrañaba los panqueques de mamá y las risotadas de papá. Extrañaba ser la hija única y amada del matrimonio más exitoso que jamás había conocido.

Quedaban aún dos personas en juicio por su cambio repentino de universo: Arnold Shortman y ella misma, bueno, no ella, sino H. Así como eso pudiera sonar. Porque por alguna razón le daba miedo inquirir en la vida de su alter ego. Cada que intentaba adivinar qué había hecho ese domingo, un escalofrío escalaba por sus costillas y prefería concentrarse en algo completamente distinto.

Y en lo que al chico respectaba, si este era ella misma pero en hombre, había hecho lo que ella en ese día. Habría desayunado con su familia y sacado a pasear a su mascota, seguramente se habría sentado a terminar su libro favorito por segunda vez, habría discutido con H en el atardecer y después habría desperdiciado la noche con Gerald.

Le había dado vueltas miles de veces, una tras otra y seguía sin conseguir una respuesta de qué significaba eso. No tenía nada de especial. Arnold-malo rondaba por su casa ocasionalmente, de vez en cuando caminaban juntos sin pedirlo el uno al otro, como si fuera cotidiano, como si no estuviera realmente sucediendo. Y discutían y hablaban de cosas triviales, pero nada más que eso.

Soltó un bufido de molestia. No estaba llegando a ningún lado de nuevo. El auto en la calle había arrancado y ella supuso que se había quedado sola en la enorme casa, una vez más. _Qué complicada y secreta vida tenía H._

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se alistaba para ir a la escuela, mientras se tomaba las coletas, un tierno olor huevos fritos le hizo cosquillas en el puente de la nariz. Casi estornuda. Bajó los escalones lista para enfrentarse a quien fuera que fuese esa mujer de una vez por todas. Se había mentalizado toda la noche para ello.

-Buen día, hermanita bebé- le sonrió, con esas placas como dientes, luciendo el hoyuelo bajo el labio como si de un listón de primer lugar se tratase.

-Buen día…

-Cielos santo- le interrumpió mientras miraba dentro de las alacenas- es que en esta casa nunca hay nada. ¿Qué te parece si después de clases me acompañas a hacer las compras? Podría pasar por ti a la escuela y luego, pasemos todo el día en cosas de hermanas, ya sabes- sugirió con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Por un momento, Helga pudo notar un cosquilleo de curiosidad y deseo en la boca del estómago, pero la amargura de ese último mes le hizo poner los pies en la tierra estrepitosamente y la tímida sonrisa se le esfumó de repente, dejando un ceño fruncido a su paso.

-Lo siento, quedé con Phoebe para ir al cine.

-Oh, perfecto, podríamos ir las tres, e inclusive, también podríamos invitar a Lila ¿Cómo ha estado ella? Muero de ganas de verla.

¿Cómo es que Olga conocía a Lila? Hablaba de ella como si de una vieja amiga se tratase. La rubia hizo una mueca de incomodidad y comió con rapidez, intentando pensar en alguna excusa tonta y avispada. Al final, Phoebe sí iría al cine esa tarde pero no con ella, sino con Gerald.

-Es que… La verdad es más complicada que eso… No iremos solas. Gerald también vendrá con nosotras.

-¿Gerald?- pronunció meditativa- ¿te refieres al chico que tiene el cabello rizado y levantado hacia arriba? No recuerdo mucho a los chicos de tu clase pero algún bosquejo de sus nombres se me quedó grabado- soltó con una risita que a Helga no dejaba de parecerle un chillido de araña.

-Sí… Bueno… También irá él.

-Eso no consta problema, será como una salida grupal.

-¡Es que es una cita, Olga!- Helga sentía su lengua arder mientras pronunciaba ese nombre, como si el decirlo le diera el poder de ser lastimera y grosera todo lo que quisiera, aunque detestara que así fuera.

-¿Tu amiga te acompañará a una cita con un chico?

-La cita es suya, cabeza hueca.

Olga vestía mezclilla y se inclinaba en la mesa de la cocina revolviendo su café, como si le fascinara todo ese rollo de adolescentes y salidas al cine.

-Quiero decir… Es… Una cita doble- tropezó, sabiendo que había metido la pata, fuera como fuese la retorcida historia.

-¡Ah! Eso queda más claro, bebita. Tan solo me hubieras dicho que tenías una cita y hubiera dejado de insistir, igual, puedo darles un _aventón_ , quizá pase por Lila a la escuela y la traiga un rato por acá mientras tú sales del cine. Podemos pasar por ustedes también y todo eso.

Helga era el tipo de chica que correspondía cualquier tipo de sonrisa, ya fuera esas sonrisas disparatadas que se daban los amigos que ocultaban secretos, o las que flotaban en las bocas de los desconocidos por la calle. Sin embargo, Olga no le provocaba ese querer. Al contrario, deseaba con todo su ser que dejara de sonreír de una buena vez.

El auto de Olga se detuvo como flotando frente la escuela y Helga huyó prácticamente de su lado, despidiéndose apenas con un gesto, evitando golpearse con cualquier a su alrededor por las prisas que llevaba de alejarse. Eso era más que perfecto, ahora tendría que encontrar una cita antes de las dos y media de la tarde.

-Phoebe, tenemos un problema, uno tipo O.

-¿Qué sucedió? Leí tu mail de que Olga había llegado a casa para cuidar de ti pero…

-Shh- la acalló con una mano, cuando Gerald y Arnold entraban en el salón- he hecho una estupidez, ahora… Necesito que me dejes ir en una cita doble contigo y el cabeza de cepillo- se lamentó. Su mirada cedió avergonzada, si algo no quería en el mundo era hacer pasar por un mal rato a alguien como Phoebe, que desde que había llegado allí no había hecho más que hacerla sentir bien.

-¿Cita doble? ¿Con quién?

-No lo sé, solo… Necesito… Agh. Lo siento Phoebe, quería huir de Olga y me he inventado todo un churro de repente. Realmente lo lamento, es tu noche, si tú lo deseas le diré a Olga que se canceló y dejaré que me arrastre por donde ella quiera con Lila de por medio, lo juro.

-Helga… Eres mi mejor amiga, vales más que cualquier cita y nunca dejaría que murieras de una manera tan tortuosa como esa- le sonrió con ternura, el gesto fue correspondido por un par de segundos pero el señor Simmons lo rompió- en el receso hablamos mejor, pero creo que tengo una idea de quién sería un perfecto chaperón.

Era normal, la rubia había esperado alguien como Brainy, o quizá Stinky como ayudante, pero cuando cruzó las puertas del patio para encontrarse con Phoebe casi tira su comida al mirar como esta charlaba amena con el chico cabeza-de-sandía.

-¿Arnold-o?- inquirió sentándose frente a él y Gerald- ¿Gerald-o? ¿Ustedes qué quieren?

Los tres cruzaron miradas incrédulas y burlonas, como no creyendo las palabras hirientes.

-Creo que para necesitar de nuestra ayuda tan desesperadamente, sigues resultando irremediablemente molesta, Pataki- soltó un Gerald casi sonriente. Arnold blandía una de sus típicas risitas de niño angelical y encantador que le estrujaban el estómago entre repulsión y admiración así que prefirió no mantener contacto visual por mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-Se los he contado, Helga.

-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?

-Ya, ya, Helga, no te avergüences. Si necesitas escapar de tu hermana no sería tan cruel como para negarte la ayuda.

-¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda!- espetó, aplastando sus manos contra la mesa, levantándose rápidamente- ¡Phoebe!

-Creí que era mejor pedirle ayuda al mejor amigo de mi cita para que pareciera algo natural. Además, es bien sabido que Arnold ayuda al necesitado- casi se burla- y no creo que hubieras preferido pedírselo a Eugene o Sid.

 _Todo hubiera sido mejor que esto_ , se dijo.

Ella realmente no tenía nada contra el chico, sino todo lo contrario y ese era el problema. Cada vez que estaba cerca de Arnold-bueno, no podía evitar sentir como en su interior algo crecía y se esparcía por cada rinconcito de su cuerpo. No por él, no por el bueno, sino porque le recordaba al malo, y eso le asustaba.

Extrañaba a Arnold-malo, a SU Arnold. Más de lo que llegaba a extrañar a Gerald o a Brainy. Se encontraba en su habitación preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, si estaría discutiendo con H, si caminarían juntos por Hillwook, si la retorcida y fuerte personalidad de su doble llenaría sus expectativas, cosa que siempre parecía enfermarla de unos celos absurdos, tan absurdos que terminaba sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro, intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

Ahora, ir en una cita con el chico que le recordaba perfectamente a quien no se salía de sus pensamientos por más que ella detestara su presencia era como caminar directamente por la cuerda floja sobre una piscina de pirañas hambrientas, mientras aros de fuego se mecían contrarias a guillotinas gigantes.

-Bien- se sentó resignada- Gracias- pronunció, arrastrando las silabas, sin quitar el ceño de su frente. Se preguntaba si como para ella era difícil tenerlo cerca, para él era complicado no extrañar a H. Si así era, nadie podría adivinarlo.

-Por nada- le sonrió el chico, animado.

Las clases pasaron rápido, más de lo que Helga hubiera deseado. De repente estaban frente al automóvil de una Olga que lucía como una madre joven, radiante y escalofriantemente bella.

-Así que una cita doble, ¿Eh?- susurró mientras Helga se abrochaba el cinturón en el asiento del copiloto.

De alguna manera, Lila había aparecido allí de repente, complicando todo un poco más de lo normal. Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold y ella se apretaban en el asiento trasero y Helga no pudo evitar darle una mala cara a su hermana.

-Olga, basta.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, me hace muy feliz que salgas con alguien- dijo, mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a un Shortman sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Es una cita por compromiso ¿Vale? No pienso dejar a Phoebe sola en una sala oscura y probablemente vacía con un vago como Gerardo, me niego rotundamente.

Gerald torció la boca.

-¿Una cita? ¿Helga y Arnold?- exclamó la pelirroja con la cara alumbrada, apenas enterándose de la conversación mientras el rugido del motor se encendía- ¿Es cierto eso?- el aludido asintió apenas con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Arnold? ¿Te han comido la lengua? Espero que no haya sido mi hermana- soltó una Olga sonriente, cualquiera dudaría que veía el camino por lo cerrados que estaban sus ojos a causa de su gigante sonrisa- ¡Oh! Lo siento, eso fue incorrecto, un mal chiste, chiste de adultos niños, no me hagan caso.

-Lo entendimos, gracias por arruinar mi pubertad ¿Ahora quieres manejar con el pico cerrado?- le exigió Helga, quien parecía haber sido suplantada por un tomate viviente. Olga le brindó una última mirada al rubio y no dijo nada más.

-o0o-o0o-o0o-

Dioses, llevaba tiempo sin actualizar. Realmente lo lamento, entré apenas a la Universidad y he estado ocupada hasta las patillas, pero no se preocupen, regresé para quedarme ¡Mucho ánimo y espero que les guste el capítulo! Esto se pondrá bueno 7U7r UN ABRAZO.


	17. Artilugios Rowell

Olga II.

Desde que Lila y Olga se habían marchado, el silencio entre los presentes iba y venía como mejor se podía. Helga sentía los nervios en el estómago, los nervios y todo lo demás, y es que citando a una autora que ella adoraba ¿Por qué rayos todos conectaban los problemas de amor con el corazón? Porque el hecho de que extrañara con el alma a Arnold-malo no hacía más que sacudirle las tripas una y otra vez. ¿Una piscina llena de pirañas? Paseaba sobre tiburones mutantes, más bien.

Gerald chasqueó la lengua, regresando de la taquilla.

-Se han agotado los asientos para la película, hermano- se lamentó.

-Venga… Que debe haber otras películas que podamos ver ¿No?

-Sí, bueno…

No. Esa era su respuesta definitiva, Helga no entraría con un chico como Arnold a ver una película romántica ni aunque le pagaran. ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto él la mirara y ella sintiera que la sombra de H le había abandonado por un instante?

El par de rubios se despidieron de sus respectivos mejores amigos y emprendieron paso a la plaza delante del cine para gastar el tiempo en lo que Olga pasaba a recogerlos, . La tensión era clara pero ella estaba acostumbrada a esos paseos.

Si bien, Arnold-bueno era básicamente contrario al chico que le gustaba, había manías que seguían pegadas a él como si fueran sus propias uñas. Metía las manos en la chaqueta y empujaba los bolsillos hacia adelante cuando se sentía incómodo y ocasionalmente agitaba su melena izquierda, casi como un tic nervioso.

Compraron un par de helados y se sentaron en una banca cercana. El lugar estaba relativamente vacío, el aire se apretujaba contra los cristales de las tiendas y las coletas de Helga se mecían suavemente con éste. Había olvidado la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo en silencio puesto a que cuando estaba a solas se las arreglaba para maldecir a H a regañadientes por equis o ye razón.

Como fuera que fuese, allí estaba. Podía oler el plástico de las bolsas para llevar y el cielo de cristal le reflejaba un sol de media tarde.

-En serio me alegra que estés mejor- comenzó Arnold, en un intento de conversación que Helga cortó casi al instante, asintiendo con la cabeza-. ¿Puedo saber qué te tenía tan alterada?

El chico echó su peso al frente, recargándose en sus rodillas.

Era difícil ser dura con un chico tan dulce. Arnold le recordaba a su vieja vida y de alguna manera tenerlo cerca, ignorando sus nervios en punta, le hacían sentir casi en casa. Oía sus palabras e imaginaba que ella tenía el permiso de decirlas en su cabeza, haciéndolas propias.

-No es algo en concreto, solo pasaba por un mal momento, eso es todo.

-Ya veo.

El silencio reinó una vez más. Helga se preguntaba si este sería un personaje engreído que caminaba sobre sus cabezas narcisista, robándose momentos de la vida de la gente gritando mímico a sí mismo "¡Larga vida al rey Silencio!".

-o0o-

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- gritó Helga entrando a la casona azul, seguida por una Olga para nada contenta tampoco. Las llaves golpearon en el frío eco de las paredes y su hermana mayor se plantó frente a ella molesta.

-No sé qué tanto te molesta Helga, Lila y yo no hicimos nada malo, queríamos asegurarnos que su cita fuese exitosa, eso es todo.

-Oh, sí, claro, porque estar ocultas en el auto, observándonos de lejos es lo más sano y normal para una primera cita ¿No lo crees?- la furia que sentía se había convertido en ardor bajo sus parpados.

Ahora entendía cómo es que H podía odiar tanto a una sola persona sin remordimiento alguno. Olga era el ser más irritante que jamás había conocido en su vida y Lila estaba por enfilarse a esa lista ¿Espiarlos en una cita por compromiso? ¿Podría haber algo más absurdo y patético que eso?

Había una parte de ella que le agradecía su inesperada aparición, chillando cual fangirl detrás de ellos cuando estaba a punto de negarle un beso a Arnold Shortman ¡Pero eso no justificaba sus acciones!

Ah, sí. Porque después de deambular con el sabor a vainilla en los labios y soltar un par de chistes bobos, la plática comenzaba a moldearse y a tomar ritmo. Ella dejó que el brillante cabello dorado de Arnold la cegara por unos instantes y la suavidad de su voz la había delatado por completo.

-Es genial cuando muestras este lado de ti, Helga- le dijo el muchacho- siempre te lo he dicho. He pensado mucho últimamente, creo que… Tú, bueno, creo que me agradas.

Pero eso en vez de arrebatarle una sonrisa o cualquier dulce sonrojo, había parado su marcha estrepitosamente, haciéndola chocar con el frío pavimento mental. Si Arnold se la pasaba diciendo eso a H, quiere decir que cuando H no era una perversa niña malcriada seguramente podría llegar a ser tranquila y divertida. Y a este Arnold le gustaban ambas partes de la moneda, por eso la preocupación le cayó cuando Helga parecía tan ausente y calmada.

El problema constaba en que esta Helga no era los dos lados de la moneda, en sí, porque no era una moneda. Ella más bien se parecía a una rosca de botella, tenía un solo lado de uso, tenía una sola cara, una sincera y lustre cara de bondad y tranquilidad. Pudo sentir una espina de celos a quien era H y la auténtica personalidad que poseía, capaz de enamorar a alguien tan claro y sincero como Arnold-bueno.

Aunque si se redundaba, para todo caso, Arnold-malo había hecho lo mismo con ella. Arnold-malo era más que una moneda, pero también podían verle dos personalidades atrayentes y misteriosas, tanto la rudeza y escepticismo, como la preocupación y calidez genuina. Entonces, mientras el Arnold-soso (o el bueno) comenzaba a acercarse a su rostro ella vio claro que todo eso era un error. Dejarse besar por el chico hubiera sido la peor metida de pata del mundo porque estaría engañándole completamente.

Arnold-bueno quería besar a H, no a Helga. Helga quería besar al gemelo malvado, no al bueno. Era un disparate como para escribirse una divertida trilogía con malos rollos y diálogos chapados.

Pero antes de poder negarse o quitarse de su lado, el chillido de Olga y de Lila les ensordecieron la mente, obligándolos a apartarse con una mueca adolorida. _Gracias Olga, pero eres una cabeza hueca._

-Eres imposible, no sé cómo es que H puede soportar a alguien como tú- continuó sin pensar- eres odiosa, metiche y fastidiosa. Te las das de a perfecta pero seguramente todo en tu vida es un caos total ¡Eres despreciable!- sacó con toda la ira que sus pulmones pudieron albergar. Olga la miraba como si lo que dijera no tuviera sentido e intentó alcanzarla con la mano, siendo rechazada al instante.

-Helga, yo solo quiero que nos llevemos mejor…

-¡Mentira! Te encanta ser el centro de atención de la vida de todos. Te ganaste a mis padres seguramente desde siempre, no paran de llamarme Olga, Olga, Olga, y estoy cansada, pero ten por seguro que no te dejaré ser protagonista de la vida de H… ¡De mi vida!- escupió, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Estaba dispuesta a romper la pared de un portazo, no recordaba desde hace cuánto le gritaba a alguien tan en serio. Ella no era así pero como si H fuera un espíritu, fue poseída por el enojo y ahora temía por estar convirtiéndose cada día más en ella. Sin embargo se frenó en seco. Su amuleto, su bolsa de basura había desaparecido. Junto a su habitación no había rastro de nada y la desesperación transmutó en una ira de mil infiernos.

Ahora no había nada que la atara al recuerdo de su pasado, de su vida pasada, de su verdadera vida, y seguramente había sido la torpe de su hermana intentando hacer una buena acción la que tiró por la borda del camión de la basura sus más sensatos pensamientos.

-¡OLGA!- bajó de nuevo- ¿Dónde está la bolsa de la basura que estaba a un lado de mi cuarto?

La mujer aún chillaba con un puchero que alguien más le hubiera parecido tierno, pero que a ella no hacía nada más que fastidiarle.

-¿Qué…? La saqué al basurero…

-¡No toques mis cosas de nuevo!- la niña salió de la casa y dobló en la esquina de esta, para jalar con todas sus fuerzas la gran bolsa apestosa de regreso escaleras arriba.

-¡Pero Helga, qué estás haciendo!- exclamó Olga, viendo el rastro de mugre que dejaba la bolsa en el living.

-Regreso esto a donde pertenece.

-Ya basta, jovencita- le espetó, tirando de la bolsa también- si estás enojada conmigo lo entiendo, pero estos disparates de niña de primaria no los aceptaré mientras esté a cargo.

-Soy una niña de primaria ¡Tonta! ¡Suéltalo!- le exigió mientras se reñían con intensidad el plástico maloliente que se iba haciendo cada vez más delgado.

-¡Helga detente, se va a romper!- gimoteó.

Helga cayó hacia atrás. Olga también.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho?- gritoneó la más joven casi llorando en un coraje completamente ciego.

La basura rebosaba en el suelo con una pestilencia terrible, llevándose las prendas que llevaban encima de paso, empapando la habitación y parte de las escaleras. Helga dio un paso al frente en falso y pisó un frasco de forma chistosa, causando su estrepitosa caída de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué…?

Olga se levantaba apenas, con el maquillaje corrido en toda la cara y la ropa pegajosa, entre lloriqueando y con arcadas por el suceso. La niña se arrastró hasta el frasco y lo tomó entre sus manos. Jamás había visto algo parecido. Era ancho y asimétrico, llevaba una etiqueta pero estaba gastada y sucia. Intentó limpiarlo con una parte casi limpia de su vestido y pudo leer en él "Artilugios Rowell".

Conocía ese nombre pero su cabeza no lograba despejarse lo suficiente como para recordarlo…

-Helga…- chilló su hermana alargando las vocales.

"Hermana" siempre había querido una y ahora mismo no soportaba la idea de tenerla. Era el espíritu de H poseyéndola de nuevo, estaba segura de eso.

-Vamos, limpiemos este desastre- comentó con la boca como una raya.

-o0o-

-Phoebe ¿Qué son los Artilugios Rowell?- dijo apenas su mejor amiga había cogido el teléfono.

 ** _-Pues… Creo que es una tienda cerca del centro, de esas donde hacen magia negra y usan estrategias charras para pescar a la gente ¿Por qué?_**

-Encontré una botella en mi habitación pero es vieja y estaba en la basura. Casi no leo lo que dice, el nombre es lo único que se entiende… Me llegó la curiosidad de qué podría ser.

 ** _-Qué extraño que esté en tu habitación y no la hayas comprado tú. Espero que no la hayas comprado tú, Helga. Esa tienda es famosa por sacar provecho de sus clientes y meterlos en líos seguido. Yo que tú arreglaba mis problemas con la cabeza y no con pócimas mágicas fraudulentas._**

-¿Pócimas… Mágicas?

 ** _-Ya sabes, el típico "por precio de uno llévate dos amuletos para atraer el amor y uno para que el dinero y la buena suerte te persigan; tomate dos en la mañana y una en la noche y disfruta de ver cómo despiden a tu jefe; ¿cansado del mal humor? Toma este jugo y este otro para aplacar las malas vibras", tú me entiendes-_** anunció como si de presentador de productos de media noche se tratase.

Pero Helga ya no escuchaba. ¿Y si H había comprado una pócima mágica y de pronto surgió ser algo distinto a lo que esperaba? ¿Si ella estaba consciente de lo que sucedería y decidió huir de su mundo de cualquier manera? ¿Qué razones tendría para hacer algo como eso? Sí, que su vida era complicada y difícil pero ¿No se daba cuenta lo mucho que la gente la necesitaba en ese lugar? ¿No se puso a pensar que Arnold seguramente le extrañaría hasta los codos? ¿Es que Arnold realmente no le importaba? Se preguntó si Arnold-malo sería capaz de hacerle exactamente lo mismo, irse a un mundo alterno y dejarle a su pobre de personalidad y soso gemelo como remplazo.

 ** _-¿Helga, sigues allí?_**

-Lo siento, Phoebe, tengo que ir a bañarme, he peleado con Olga y hemos terminado las dos nadando en una bolsa de basura rota… Te llamo más tarde para que me cuentes todos los sucios y seguramente innecesarios detalles de tu cita con el señor cabellos locos.

Su amiga se rio.

 ** _-Me gusta la idea. Hablamos._**

-o0o-

Después del baño se meció en ropas menores dentro de su armario, tapada con la toalla rosada, buscando algo que ponerse. Afuera llovían mares pero ella no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que llegar a _Artilugios Rowell_ lo más antes posible. Si H había hecho una tontería ella se encargaría de arreglarla.

Ya vestida, intentaba alcanzar un impermeable que su madre había colocado tan alto como para que nadie pudiera alcanzarla, justo encima de unos tomos gigantes empolvados que ella no había visto desde que había llegado allí. Para su suerte, al jalar la prenda los libros cayeron sobre ella y el sonido de ella contra el suelo fácilmente retumbó por toda la casa.

-¿Qué demonios…?

 _"De cómo amar a un Mantecado- Parte VII"_

Arrastró el libro hasta el escritorio y se sentó curiosa a leerlo. No llevaba autor y la caratula se veía de poco presupuesto. Estaba impreso pero no llevaba lugar ni residencia, nada más que en la tercera página, después del título, las incesantes palabras de "Capítulo Uno" titilando por encima.

 _Capítulo Uno._

 _Amargura de una promesa sabor a chocolate con chispas._

 _Aunque quedé en no decir nada al respecto, como si el calor del momento nos hubiera golpeado a ambos. Aunque decidimos dejar la incomodidad detrás de nosotros y continuamos con la rutinaria pelea "somos amigos pero te odio", el peso de mi incesante amor no quería darse por vencido._

 _¿Quién podría darse por vencido con un amor como este? ¿Con un amante ignorante como él? Era obvio que la necedad me corrompía y torcía mis promesas de dejar de espiarlo o de saltar la cuerda afuera de su casa. Necesitaba verlo y oler la lavanda de su ropa recién planchada. Para tener nueve años todo eso sonaba tan disparatado y obseso, pero ¿Quién estando enamorado no lo es?_

Helga supuso entonces que el tal Mantecado era el ser de quien hablaban y el devoto amor de H era tan caluroso que ella pudo sentir el fuego en su garganta, el fuego de pensar en que Arnold-malo también olía a lavanda y a calor.

 _El verano siguió su ritmo con reparaciones por aquí y reparaciones por allá. Todo el mundo estaba cansado pero embriagado de la guerra ganada ¡Habían salvado el vecindario! Porque así lo aclamaron, como si todos lo hubieran hecho. Como si el carnicero no estuviera echado y roncando a la hora en la que yo intentaba idear una manera de sacar a Anthony y a su estúpido amigo de la boca del lobo._

 _Pero no intervine, nadie tenía que saberlo más que yo y el idiota que lo descubrió por sí mismo. Dejé que Gregorio se echara rosas por hacer algo que no hubiera podido sin mi ayuda en silencio y sopesé las agradecidas miradas del estúpido Antonio durante varios meses después._

Helga casi caía de la silla. Aunque H cambiara los nombres era obvio que se refería a los implacables Arnold y Gerald, y de cómo salvaron el vecindario hacía dos años atrás. ¿Eso quería decir que Mantecado era Anthony? Es decir ¿Arnold?

 _Entonces, así como nadie lo esperaba, llegó Septiembre y sus fiestas de disfraces. Con la malcriada de Rilly pelando al mundo con su clase y sus pomposos vestidos._

 _-Vendrás a la fiesta ¿Cierto?_

 _-¿Tengo opción?- inquirí mientras la pelinegra andaba con la barbilla alta y el ego en el cielo._

 _Peach sacudió la cabeza como una burla y le sonreí también, esa pequeña se estaba robando mi corazón sin quererlo. Sin embargo me inundó la duda ¿Anthony estaría allí? Si así era, seguramente al poner un pie en el lugar saldría corriendo de nuevo. Estar a solas con él era peor tortura que tener que aguantar a Letty hablando del final de crepúsculo por enésima vez consecutiva._

 _Era natural ¿cómo sentirse después de robarle el beso menos romántico de la historia?_

El libro cayó al suelo en cuanto Helga leyó el último párrafo, dando un respingo. Cayó sobre su pie y maldijo por lo bajo, recobrando la poca compostura que podía. Era más que claro que Mantecado era Anthony- o sea, Arnold- y Rilly era Ronda, y las otras Phoebe y Lila.

Era claro porque ella recordaba esa fiesta, porque recordaba ese beso.

Arnold-malo la aprisionó en Industrias Futuro y la tomó del rostro, besándola con prisas y presionando su rostro contra el de él. En ese momento lo último que le importaba era si Arnold olía a lavanda o a perro mojado, porque su cerebro apenas si podía procesar un dato a la vez. Arnold era Voz Ronca, Arnold no la odiaba, Arnold -al contrario- estaba enamorado de ella desde preescolar. Arnold estaba besándola.

Una sonrisa le asomó la comisura, una sonrisa de esas que duran lo que tardan en existir y se esfuman al momento siguiente. Entonces H estaba enamorada de Arnold-bueno. De ser el caso, Arnold-malo estaba enamorada de ella y la tonta apenas constaba que seguramente era correspondido. Se sacudió el cabello entre risas bobas y se dispuso a leer un poco más, ignorando el impulso de cerrarlo de golpe.

Era como estar leyendo el diario de Arnold versión femenina, era inmoral, incorrecto, pero eso no la detuvo ¿Qué tanto es tantito?

-o0o-

Podía dejar de fingir y eso era más liberador que cualquier otra cosa. Porque sabía cómo volver a casa y sabía que no se estaba volviendo loca. No tenía que sacar información de nadie más y eso era un alivio. Sin embargo más dudas salieron a flote ese día, mientras miraba la lluvia por su ventana, lista para salir a donde tuviera que salir. Había colgado con Phoebe y la llenó de buenos deseos sin desdén ni vergüenza, ahora podía ser la auténtica y amable Helga Pataki que había sido toda su vida.

Si H estaba tan perdida de amor por Arnold, entonces… ¿Por qué decidir abandonarlo para irse a vivir una vida ajena? Eso no tenía ningún sentido a menos que la chica fuera una idiota cosa que Helga tenía más que claro, no era.

La otra manera era que como Phebs había comentado, le timaron en aquella tienda de artilugios y la enviaron a una dimensión alterna para divertirse un rato de una chica de doce años. Si así era, su espíritu de justicia y demanda le llenaban el pecho.

-Estoy cerca, H… Solo espera un poco más- prosiguió mientras un centellar le sumergía el rostro con un rugir ensordecedor.


	18. Helga lo dice todo

-Hoy estás de un humor implacable, Helga- murmuró Phoebe, sorbiendo de su bebida, un tanto contenta, un tanto extrañada, mientras la rubia se cepillaba con los dedos la melena suelta.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, Phoebe? Es un día maravilloso.

Su voz era tan suave que cualquiera podría dormir sobre ella. Su piel brillante resplandecía con el viejo vestido blanco que no había usado en un par de semanas. La escuela había perdido la cabeza, justo como ella predijo escandalosamente, por su repentino cambio de nuevo.

Las ojeras sopesaban bajo sus azules ojos como una sombra que intensificaba su mirada, había estado despierta toda noche leyendo cada uno de los tomos que H había escrito con una pulcra y rebosante manía.

Cada poema, cada párrafo enamorado le hacían sonreír con una dulzura inagotable, como si escuchara a Arnold recitarle en el oído cada palabra sin vergüenza ni tapujo. También lloró, lloró bastante al leerse tan terrible y absurda, tan despistada e indiferente a los posibles corazones rotos de su amigo. Pero ¿A quién se le ocurre esconderse en el desasosiego y la grosería para con quien ama? A H seguramente.

Cada tomo contaba todo un año de la vida de la escritora. El tomo I empezaba a sus tres años, cuando había conocido a Arnold en el preescolar y no contaba con más de cien páginas en total, pero conforme la historia avanzaba los libros iban siendo cada vez más grandes y regordetes, hasta llegar al boceto de ese año. Escrito a mano con tinta lila, se extendían líneas y líneas detalladas de su vida en un suplicio eterno.

Arnold le miraba expectante y ella le brindaba sonrisas gigantes, entre la burla de su ignorancia y la genuina empatía. Al final, en lo que respectaba a sentimientos, Arnold era una hoja en blanco.

-¿Puedo caminar contigo a casa?- preguntó cuándo el muchacho pasaba su mochila tras la espalda. Gerald le dirigió una mirada dudosa pero terminó saliendo del salón con las manos tomadas de su pequeña y bonita novia.

Arnold y Helga se tambaleaban (una vez más) a través de las calles mojadas y el cielo grisáceo, como almas, como siluetas, más que como personas.

-¿No tienes frío?- preguntó con curiosidad el muchacho. En pleno verano, a poco de que las clases terminaran, el frío les recorría la espalda y se mojaban los tobillos de los pantalones cada que caminaban por la banqueta.

-No mucho- aceptó, meciendo el vestido, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del gigantesco abrigo.

-¿Necesitas hablar de algo?

-Quizá.

Se detuvieron en una luz y los coches arrancaban mecánicos y anónimos. Arnold detectó que la sonrisa que se había servido el día entero de Helga ahora parecía inexistente, dejando a la chica ausente y meditativa.

La lluvia caía como una enorme cobija sobre ellos, pesada y sutil, deslizándose sobre sus cabezas, albergándoles el alma entre charcos. Arnold se ofreció a pasar a su casa por un paraguas, porque estaban a unas calles de llegar, y después llevarla a su hogar. Ella accedió con un gesto.

Las ideas en la cabeza Pataki estaban tan claras pero le costaba horrores materializar lo sucedido.

 _-"No soy de esta dimensión, lo siento, pero al parecer tu novia bebió una pócima mágica que nos cambió de mundo_ " o _"soy la versión amable de la Helga que conoces, hola, mucho gusto"-_ sonaban disparatados y débiles, tan retorcidos que seguramente Arnold llamaría a un psiquiátrico en ese instante. Pero era la verdad, y nadie más que él merecía saberla. Era el único que podría ayudarle a desmarañar toda esa locura, además de que le aterraba acercarse a Artilugios Rowell ella sola.

-¿Nos vamos?- expresó el rubio sosteniendo la sombrilla sobre ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-La razón por la cual te he pedido que charlemos- soltó después de un par de minutos de caminata- es que tengo que contarte algo, algo importante.

-Soy todo oídos ahora mismo.

-Yo soy nada palabras ahora mismo- expresó para sí misma. Helga le invitó a pasar cuando llegaron y ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina cuando hubieron llegado. La rubia dio una breve explicación del por qué sus padres no estaban y de su ignorancia de donde se hubiese metido Olga en esos momentos.

Con una taza entre las manos ambos se sentaron y por primera vez Helga sintió que las letras emergían de su garganta, era ahora o nunca.

-Helga- dijo justo cuando esta tomaba una bocanada de aire- si es por lo de ayer, quiero que sepas que lo lamento. No quería hacerte sentir incómoda… Es solo que… Hace un mes, cuando empezaste a actuar tan extraño sentí, sentí como si te extrañara en serio, a la vieja tú. Me costó darme trabajo que eso es… Porque tú, bueno, tú me gustas… ¡Por favor, no me pegues!- imploró encogiéndose en su lugar, esperando lo peor.

La chica aun no asimilaba sus palabras, y en cuanto lo hizo, una sonrisa graciosa se formó de sus labios. Después una risa discreta y pronto, las carcajadas volaban de su boca, haciendo eco por todo el lugar.

-Pero si serás tonto…- murmuró apenas hubo terminado. Las encendidas mejillas de su acompañante estaban expectantes y ansiosas, como si por primera vez, lo que ella dijera estuviera por plasmar el rumbo del Universo, o el mundo. Su mundo-. No me has hecho sentir incómoda ni nada por el estilo… Quiero decir, sí… Es complicado.

-¿Qué es complicado?

Otra bocanada de aire, _y aquí vamos de nuevo._

-o0o-

Después de una ardua y larga explicación acerca multi universos, pócimas mágicas e infinitas palabrerías de ansiedad y misterio, Helga terminó por explicar casi con detalle cómo es que él no estaba enamorado de ella, sino de H, un alter ego que le intercambió vida.

Para Arnold era casi imposible oír de ella tantas cosas disparatadas; la Helga que conocía era más conocida por ser la cabeza de la razón y el pesimismo, encarando lo más descabellado y dando explicaciones obvias del entorno casi fantástico que él se podía inventar. Sin embargo, esta otra Helga hablaba con vitalidad y emociones inundadas. Se dejaba decir con sonrisas y miradas sinceras un cambio de dimensión sin remordimientos ni tapujos, como si fuera él mismo quien dijera todas y cada una de esas palabras.

Desde cierta perspectiva tendría sentido todo lo que ella estaba diciendo. Era más fácil entenderlo de esa manera. Dos Helgas, o una Helga y una H, como ésta había decidido llamarle, y la diferencia de personalidades, y el cambio de dimensiones, desde un sentido abstracto, podría creerle.

Ella seguía hablando de cómo quizá no esperaba que le creyera, hablaba y hablaba, pero él había dejado de escuchar por míseros instantes para contemplar su cabello ondulado cayendo por la espalda, aún húmedo por la llovizna. Veía sus gesto y sus lustres ojos azules mirándolo con aprensión y duda.

En definitiva, ella no era Helga. La manera en la que deslizaba sus manos nerviosas por encima de su vestido y las risitas nerviosas y aniñadas que le teñían el rostro de dulzura empalagosa desprestigiaban a quien él podía declarar como la chica que le gustaba. Aun se preguntaba qué tan despistado era como para no darse cuenta con anterioridad.

-Y aunque no espero a que me creas de una manera ciega e inocente, solo creía que necesitabas saberlo para que no te sientas mal; sé que lo correcto fue que no nos besáramos. Puedes mejor ahorrar tu romanticismo para cuando H vuelva, sé que lo aceptará con gusto y…

-Te creo- interrumpió de golpe, frenando y descarrilando la enésima explicación de Helga.

-¿E-en serio?- inquirió, tomándose las manos sobre el pecho, con los ojos agigantados y las cejas ceñidas con inesperada ternura.

En definitiva, afirmó por segunda vez, esa no era la Helga que él conocía, ya no cabía duda alguna.

-En serio… He vivido cosas más locas, créeme.

-Lo sé- afirmó, dando a entender que no era una frase que se dice cuando uno cree que lo sabe pero en realidad no. Lo dijo porque realmente sabía las escenas disparatadas de su vida, como el gigante pez del lago o el misterio del carrocero sin cabeza.


	19. Efectos Secundarios

Efectos Secundarios.

No había manera de describir de manera certera el remolino de emociones que la rubia podía experimentar bajo la ropa. Se sentía viva y aventurera pero colarse a una fábrica de pócimas mágicas por la noche con su alter ego no estaba dentro del rango de aventuras que se acostumbraba a hacer. Ambos chicos se escondían detrás de un callejón, echando un vistazo a la casona, inquietos. Arnold-bueno era más valiente de lo que creyó, pensó, alagándose a sí misma sin notarlo.

-¿Estás segura de que era aquí?

-Tú mismo viste la botella, es la única explicación que encuentro.

Ambos vestían casuales y llevaban sudaderas grandes. Las luces de toda la calle estaban encendidas en la oscura brisa nocturna, como si un gran suceso fuese a suscitarse, la acera estaba libre y vacía, abierta a que ellos la cruzaran en busca de respuestas de una vez por todas.

Incitados por esa soledad, se encaminaron a ello.

El local tenía pegada una calcomanía en el vidriar que anunciaba "24 hrs" y la puerta, delgada se veía entrecubierta por una cascada de hilos multicolores que bailaban sobre sus cabezas en cuanto pasaron el pórtico.

La oscuridad desprendía un calor que olía a incienso y frutos secos, cosquilleando en sus narices y abrazando sus pulmones en la tibieza del ambiente. Pequeñas vitrinas se alzaban frente a ellos, regordetas de frascos variados atropelladamente puestos uno sobre otro, tan apretados y distintos entre ellos, completamente vacíos.

La madera crujía bajo sus pisadas y un gato manchado color canela les miraba con suspicacia desde una esquina del cuarto. Todo como sacado de un auténtico libro de brujas, o de pesadillas. Helga podía escuchar campanitas titilando por el viento pero no sentía una sola brisa sobre su piel, la boca le sabía a plástico y sus piernas temblaban cada vez que daba un paso.

Comenzó a pensar en H entrando en ese lugar y cómo seguramente caminó hasta el mostrador haciendo todo el ruido del mundo para obligar al empleado a atenderle enseguida, con el ceño fruncido y los nudillos empuñados colgando de sus muñecas.

-Buenas noches- comenzó Arnold, sobresaltando a su compañera que observaba con cierta devoción los utensilios que colgaban del techo, siendo él el primero en reconocer la figura humana detrás del mostrador.

-Buenísimas, caballero- soltó con una sonrisa el hombre de cabellos rojos. Era tan alto y delgado, con apariencia de romperse en cualquier instante, vestido de verde oscuro y camisa blanca. Le faltaba una muela, vio Helga, y sus ojos podrían ser fácilmente rojizos de no ser porque las velas le brindaban la calidez del amarillo y el anaranjado- ¿En qué puedo servirles? ¿Buscaban algo en especial? Quizá encantamientos, maldiciones…- murmuró sonriendo de nuevo- esas son las mejores que tenemos en el lugar.

De alguna manera, el hombre podía escurrirse como serpiente por el suelo, apareciendo junto a ellos en un santiamén, abrazándolos con sus pegajosas manos y esa aura mísera que transmitía. Helga se sintió incómoda. La radio se puso sola y los niños se sobresaltaron, pensando que quizá fue una terrible idea ir allí, pensando que quizá morirían en cualquier instante en las manos de un psicópata que olía a té de hierbas y tabaco.

-Harry, ¿Qué te he dicho de acercarte de esa manera a los clientes?- le reprendió cómplice una voz femenina, apareciendo de las sombras una regordeta mujer pelinegra de la misma edad que fácil media la mitad que el Harry allí presente.

-Oh, Helen, solo les hablo de la variedad que tenemos por aquí a estos especialísimos comensales.

La mujer sudaba y su cara brillaba en la naranja penumbra, con los dientes oscurecidos y los dedos pequeños, brindándoles también un abrazo caliente que los hizo querer respirar el frío de fuera de nuevo.

-¿Qué buscaban, pequeñuelos?- Helga pidió socorro en la mirada de su acompañante y encontró la seguridad que buscaba mientras éste le asentía, sonriendo de la mejor manera en que podía.

-Yo… Vine hace un par de semanas…- comenzó, sacando la botella de su bolsillo, brindándoselas a los jóvenes frente a ella. Ambos, como animales, se tiraron sobre el objeto a analizarlo, casi como un perro olfatea un camino, estructurando su estado.

-Claro, eras esa niña, no sé cómo no he podido reconocerte a la primera- comentó Helen, casi ronroneando- ¿Vienes por más de esto, querida?

-En realidad nosotros…

-Te ha servido de maravilla- se acercó a su rostro el hombre, como si intentara llenar toda su visión- has cambiado un montón.

Los chicos se miraban incrédulos. Tachado de la lista, al parecer H había ido por su propia cuenta, y peor aún, ella había comprado la pócima sin tapujos y en consciencia total.

-Recuerdo cómo viniste aquí desesperada por un cambio- soltó Helen al ver que los rubios parecían no entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía- querías ser más tranquila, calmar a ese león que tenías por personalidad y vaya que cambiaste, ahora eres todo un cordero.

-Dicen… Están diciendo que ¿vine a comprar una pócima para ser más amable? ¿Eso es todo?

-Oh, no, bueno… ¿Cuál fue la palabra que usaste exactamente?

-Dócil- intervino Harry- querías ser más dócil, más tranquila, más agradable. Hablabas de lo mucho que te complicaba la vida ser una persona tan pasional y emocional, sentimos mucha pena por tu caso.

- _Vale, mira, no quisiera que desapareciera o algo así ¿Entiendes? Pero… Si fuera un poco más dócil, más agradable, más pacífico… No me quejaría ¿Sabes?-_ recordó que dijo aquella noche de domingo, aquella en la que todo cambió. Y no fue la única que pareció sentirse contrariada del todo, Arnold también temblaba en su lugar, sintiendo el peso de una culpa ensordecedora caer sobre su espalda.

-Pero tú deberías recordarlo…- concluyó el engominado hombre, sacándolos de su trance. Se miraron desesperados, tenían que salir de allí.

-Sí, bueno… No es nada, nosotros tenemos que irnos y…

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó la pelinegra entonces con el ceño fruncido y las manos sobre las pronunciadas caderas. Ambos rubios se miraron de nuevo y al unísono, se tiraron a la salida como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero en tamaño era imposible ganarles a sus represores y se vieron acorralados dentro del local- sólo dígannos, qué es lo que sucedió.

Más que una amenaza, Harry y Helen se veían contrariados, curiosos. Puede que incluso, preocupados. Helga suspiró. Estaba cansada, sentía su cuerpo pesado y su mente aún más. Tener que contar esa historia de nuevo era una pasada, prefería evitarlo a toda costa porque sabía que las miradas de lástima y confusión eran de las peores que uno podía sentir sobre sí.

-Al parecer… Su poción tuvo ciertos… Efectos secundarios.

-Es normal, ¿De qué se trata? ¿Salpullido? ¿Fiebres? No puede ser algo tan malo…

-Lo es. Es horrible- sentenció la rubia con los nervios en la boca del estómago- digamos que sí que "he" cambiado… Pero es que no lo he hecho, lo que realmente ha pasado y es que, aunque les cueste trabajo creerlo… Nos han cambiado de dimensión.

-¿Cómo… Cómo dices?

-Sí- repitió suspirando- la chica que les compró esa poción y yo somos personas distintas, vengo de algo parecido a un mundo paralelo… ¿Me doy a entender?

Otra vez se sentía ciertamente ridícula pronunciando esas palabras pero ¿De qué otra manera podría decirlo? Los excéntricos personajes se dedicaron una mirada llena de pánico y comenzaron a chillar palabras inentendibles, incluso para Arnold, quien era el único que parecía seguir manteniendo la calma.

-Esto no puede ser… Esto no está pasando, no está sucediendo- se recriminaba entre dientes Harry, mientras que Helen se mordía cada uña que tenía, dando pequeños pasos de un lado a otro.

-¿Están seguros que es eso? ¿No tienes alguna enfermedad mental o algo parecido?

-¿Me estás llamando loca?

-Bueno, ya ves que con toda esta onda de los psicólogos y esas cosas…- intentó bromear de la manera más acartonada posible- no están mintiendo ¿Cierto?

Apretó sus manos contra la enorme falda negra cuando ambos rubios negaron con la cabeza. Harry y Helen se brindaron una mirada desesperada y se reunieron en la lejanía por un par de instantes, mientras cuchicheaban preocupados.

-Vengan con nosotros- concluyó la mujer, aplastando la boca cuando vio la indecisión en los niños- por favor.

Una cortina de hilos de colores más y parecía que estaban donde la magia se creaba, literalmente. Fueron invitados a sentarse en unos incómodos sillones y se les brindó el té de hierbas que seguramente Harry no dejaba de tomar. Declinaron a la invitación.

-Artilugios Rowell tiene una historia muy larga y complicada- comenzó Helen, bebiendo de su taza- desde tiempos inmemorables hemos sido juzgados de brujería y engaño al prójimo una vez tras otra…

-Pero podemos asegurarles que nunca ha sido nuestra intención. Todas las pócimas que puedan ver o pedir ustedes, tengan la certeza de que son únicas en el mundo porque las hacemos en ese momento para ese cliente en particular. Su problema tiene una gravedad que no podemos explicar y que nos trae casi tantas complicaciones como a ustedes.

Helga tomó la mano de Arnold, más como la necesidad de un apoyo que por cualquier otra cosa. Temía que de la boca de los brujos saliera la frase de que su problema era irrevertible y que seguramente tendría que vivir allí para siempre. Se aferró a su amigo con desesperanza y con el nudo golpeteándole la garganta, no podía terminar así.

-Pero pueden hacer otra, ¿Cierto? Pueden cambiarlo, volverlo todo a la normalidad ¿Verdad?- inquirió su compañero como leyendo sus pensamientos. Los otros dos se devolvieron la mirada lastimera y meditaron su respuesta; una simple negación de cabeza.

-Lo sentimos… La magia negra no funciona de esta manera. No tenemos idea de por qué no funcionó como esperábamos pero estos efectos suelen suceder, no muy a menudo, pero suceden. Cuando algo así pasa nosotros tenemos las manos atadas, seguimos órdenes, no podemos hacer nada por ustedes.

-En serio lo lamentamos.

-Debe haber una manera…

Arnold estaba sacando su maletín de defensor e impositor de la ley de la vida para defender a toda costa a Helga y sus derechos, espetando e implorando que buscaran una manera de siquiera intentarlo. Helga solo intentaba recordar la última vez que su papá la cargaba por los aires. Intentaba recordar cómo es que Rina se enroscaba a su lado por las noches y ronroneaba hasta el amanecer; intentaba recordar el letrero gastado de la autopista que rezaba "Bienvenido a Hillwook".

Su mirada se perdió en el mantel de la mesita frente a ella, en los colores rojos y verdes entre mezclados, recordando la camisa remangada de Arnold-malo, sus ojos verdes y su mirada incesante. Sintió arder sus parpados muy tarde, estaba llorando. Giró la vista a su compañero que seguía discutiendo y luego repasó sus manos entrelazadas.

¿Eso significaba entonces que jamás volvería a ver a su madre bailar, ni volvería escuchar a Gerald cantar con ella las canciones de hace medio siglo que ya nadie oía? Recogió sus rodillas y las abrazó frente a su rostro, comenzando a sollozar como la niña pequeña que era, sintiendo que el mundo se caía a pedazos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido allá abajo?

La voz de un anciano bajando las metálicas y débiles escaleras silenció a todos los presentes, dos curiosos y dos aterrados, respectivamente, que cruzaron miradas a expectativa. Un hombre de baja estatura y encorvado hacia mover sus flacos huesos hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro jóvenes, yendo directo a por los endémicos del lugar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, buenos para nada? ¿Dejaron la tienda desatendida? ¿Quieren que los castigue de nuevo, vagos? Váyanse a trabajar de una vez, inútiles- carraspeó, jalando de sus oídos y empujándolos a la salida del cuarto.

-Pero abuelo…

-Estos chicos tienen problemas por culpa nuestra- comenzó Harry.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos.

-Ustedes lo que tienen que hacer par de holgazanes, es hacer algo de su vida, váyanse de una vez ¡Y ustedes quiénes son!

Helga y Arnold se soltaron las manos contrariados por la escena tan fuerte que acababan de presenciar y se levantaron de golpe.

-Buenas noches- saludó Arnold- mi nombre es…

-No me importa. ¿Qué quieren?

-Venimos a dar una queja, una de sus pócimas, verá… Cambió a mi amiga de dimensión. Ahora es otra persona, de una vida alterna ¿Comprende? No fue lo que ella acordó comprar.

Helga se sorprendió de la facilidad que tenía el rubio para decir una locura como esa tan a la deriva, sonando tan certero, como si tuviera la seguridad de que nadie dudaría de sus palabras. El viejo le brindó una sonrisa perdida y sarcástica, sacando la mandíbula estirada con los ojos de un azul enfermo, como el de los hospitales. Olía a ungüento y a suciedad, con el cabello blanco más bien grisáceo y la piel aceitosa. Sus huesudos dedos apretaban sus delgados brazos mientras los cruzaba delante de él.

-Parece que tu amiga no leyó los términos y condiciones de su poción ¿Verdad? Analfabeta. No hay devoluciones, no hay mejoras ni sobrecargos de nada. Embusteros, lárguense de una vez.

-Pero señor, tiene que haber una solución. Pagaremos por ella de ser necesario.

-¿Qué crees que te daría un remedio gratis? Y aun si pagaras por él, así no funciona la magia negra, escuincle. Lo que sea que le haya pasado a la tonta de tu amiga que quiso confiar en estas cosas es asunto suyo. Ahora lárguense.

Arnold sintió correr la sangre bajo su piel con fiereza pero se contuvo y mantuvo la compostura. ¿Quién podía osar llamar a H tonta? Era la chica más inteligente que conocía, y si había hecho una locura de tal magnitud no había sido más que su culpa, por ciego y egoísta. Suspiró insatisfecho y abrazó a Helga con un brazo, caminando hacia la salida, intentando protegerla de cualquier daño que el hombre y su mirada de piedra pudieran hacerle. Su amiga parecía cada vez más ausente y sus pasos eran pesados.

Al salir del local ella era completamente un fantasma blanco que lloraba sin detenerse, la última mirada de lamento y disculpa que Harry y Helen les habían brindado habían terminado por acongojar el corazón de chico rubio. Tenía que haber una solución. Siempre había una solución.

-Helga, encontraremos la manera ¿Vale?

-Lo sé.

-Y volverás a casa, y todo irá bien. Ya verás que lo resolveremos.

-Lo sé. Siempre lo hacemos- se sinceró, intentando sonreír.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Tengo miedo.

El silencio de la madrugada le hizo cosquillas en la nuca, no sabía que esas palabras podían decirse de una manera tan sincera y tan doliente. Sintió su corazón estrujarse y acarició el brazo de su compañera.

-Tranquila…- soltó después de reposar esas palabras sobre lo pesado de su mente, besando su frente, siendo el mejor amigo que pudo ser e intentando reconfortarla.

Al final, ella no era la única que tenía miedo de perderlo todo.


	20. Hillwook l (Meeting Helga)

Helga tenía un impresionante dolor de cabeza, más del que alguna vez pudo recordar. Las blancas paredes teñidas con pequeñas flores color cereza le picaron los ojos al despertar. El sol resplandecía con tanta devoción que daba la impresión de desbordarse en sí mismo.

La rubia sintió el cabello resbalar frente a su cara cuando se recargó en sus codos para levantarse.

-Criminal- murmuró sin dignarse a abrir los ojos otra vez. El despertador sonaba como arrullando, una vez tras otra, obligándola a tantear un par de veces su mesita de noche para poder hallarle.

¿Desde cuándo su buro se encontraba tan despejado? Se preguntó.

Gritó de nauseas, el mundo le daba vueltas allí en el suelo, donde había dado a parar. Se quitó las tiras de oro que le cubrían el rostro y se dijo que seguramente se encontraba en un sueño, uno probablemente muy profundo todavía.

Si bien recordaba, su habitación siempre había estado lista para un concurso de cursilerías de niña mimada, lo que ahora deslumbraban sus ojos era una completa ofensa para la persona que era. Se talló varias veces los ojos de nuevo para cerciorarse de que no era un sueño, sin éxito de despertar y pronto soltó un grito aterrorizado. Algo blanco y peludo se enroscaba en su pierna, y vibraba somnoliento, haciéndola estremecer.

El felino abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó el grito de su no-realmente-dueña y se sacudió en su lugar, erizándose casi al momento.

-Helga, querida ¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó Miriam, con un delicado mechón de pelo cubriendo su ojo derecho y la camisa lisa envolviéndole el torso, frente a la puerta.

Gritó de nuevo, ahora empuñando la ceja y apretada contra la cama por la espalda, esperando explicación alguna. Su madre se acercó con cuidado, sus pies iban descalzos y se agachó a su lado, para ayudarla a levantar, con una sonrisa tan enamorada que parecía deshacerse en trozos de mermelada.

-¿Pero qué hacías allí, sweetie-pie? Es hora de que comiences a alistarte, el desayuno esta por servirse y sé que no querrás quedarte sin tu trozo de salchichón, tu padre está casi más listo que tú, cariño. Apúrate, te estaremos esperando-dijo saliendo por donde entró, después de arrojar un beso a la frente de la contrariada niña que seguía con expresión de urgencia incomprendida.

-¿Sweetie… pie?- le preguntó al gato, como si este pudiera darle una respuesta a todas sus preguntas existenciales en ese momento.

Como extraterrestre pisando la Tierra por primera vez, tocó cada una de las paredes con sus pequeños dedos, sintiendo lo limpias y decoradas que estaban. Las puertas no rechinaban al abrirse, y el piso no tenía trozos de envolturas de papas por donde quiera que anduvieras. El clóset rebosaba de ropa y zapatos, de lazos, regalos, peluches y libros, todo por donde viera menos sus pertenecías. Parecía que un hoyo negro había succionado todo lo que era Helga Pataki en una noche y en su lugar, escupiera rastros de la habitación de Rhonda y Lila en color rosado.

Una pesadilla de ensueño, se dijo a sí misma, entrada en la desesperación silenciosa.

No sabía con certeza qué esperar de ese cambio tan radical ¿Podía haber sido culpa de esa estúpida poción de anoche? No tendría mucho sentido, al fin y al cabo esas cosas no funcionaba en realidad, nunca lo hacían. Eran una especie de medicina mental, uno sabía que no servían pero hacía como que sí para no sentirse tan mal y creer que hacía algo para remediar sus problemas, y ya está, así funcionaba el mundo.

Comenzó a alistarse casi robóticamente, el cabello lo recogió a ambos lados de su cara, como lo había hecho toda su vida, sin parecer peinado y por primera vez, parecía que se veía rara en su persona. Al salir y echar un vistazo a las escaleras, un pulso de dolor le recorrió la espalda entera, hasta llegar a su consciencia. Un recuerdo de ella deslizándose por el barandal con una risa desatada por todo el lugar. Se tomó de la pared y respiró con agitación ¿Qué demonios era todo eso?

Las paredes que ayer no podía ver una vez más ahora estaban resplandeciendo fotografías de ella por donde se mirase. Sus padres en lugares exóticos exorbitantemente jóvenes, ella bailando ballet, ella danzando hawaiano, ella comiendo un hot-dog viendo tronar fuegos artificiales a su alrededor.

-Te gané, pequeñuela- alcanzó a decir Bob antes de alzarla por los aires por pequeños segundos, haciendo que se sobresaltara y alejara al menos tres metros de una zancada.

Bob no era Bob, era un hombre de negocios salido de cualquier revista embustera, con una barba bien cepillada y el traje oliendo a flores de lavanda.

-Hey, no te alarmes, tu trozo de salchichón está intacto, creí que sería injusto tomarlo, y vaya que acerté- continuó caminando a la cocina llevándola de la espalda- tienes cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche ¿Otra vez te quedaste viendo esas caricaturas por el computador?

-Helga, te hemos dicho que no te duermas más allá de las once y media pero no te dignas a obedecer, jovencita- agregó su madre, jugando con su dedo en la nariz de su hija.

La aludida no tenía palabras, no tenía siquiera rostro para mirar o articular. Con la quijada arrastrando por el suelo, se sentó donde se encontraba su comida y buscaba la salida de aquella pesadilla sin fin. Giró la mirada a la sala y su terror se incrementó.

-¿Dónde están los trofeos de Olga?- inquirió con un hilo de voz, mientras el color de su rostro se evaporaba en segundos.

-¿Quién, amor?

-Olga.

-¿Olga?- preguntó Bob, mientras se sentaba a su lado- ¿Esa es una amiga tuya?

-Oh, ¿No era la amiga imaginaria que tenías cuando tenías siete?- los acompañó Miriam.

-NO, Olga, su hija perfecta, ¡Por todos los dioses Bob! Es todo lo que te hace feliz en la vida, no me digas que te has olvidado de repente de ella ¿Qué clase de broma pesada e irritante es esta?- estalló- mi vida es lo suficientemente miserable como para que vengan a jugar conmigo ¡Son solo los peores padres del mundo!

Ambos adultos cruzaron miradas en silencio para, después de un instante, rompieran en una risa ensordecedora que, en lugar de enfurecer, aturdieron lo poco que quedaba de una Helga Pataki, que se caía en trocitos.

-Vale, nos has tomado desprevenidos del todo, Helly.

-Esa ha sido la mejor interpretación que has hecho en mucho tiempo, cariño. ¿Te pensaste dos veces lo de la escuela de actuación después de clases? Eres demasiado buena, mielesilla.

Helga intentó hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa, aguantando la frustración sobre sus hombros. Lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar, pasaría sin preguntarle sobre ella, eso era más que obvio.

Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que acceder a la incansable lata que sus padres tiraban sobre ella, insistiendo una vez tras otra en dejarla en la escuela de camino al trabajo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para dejar que las cosas pasaran desapercibidas a su alrededor, pero no lo suficientemente cuerda para no liarse más con su propios pensamientos.

Mientras el auto se metía entre las calles de un Hillwood más alegre del que podía recordar, ella se miraba con rapidez en los cristales por las calles de mañana, frescas y asoleadas en las esquinas donde el sol se filtraba por en medio de los edificios de departamentos; su rostro era el mismo, su cabello se veía idéntico que ayer, su mente punzaba azorada y desesperada pero sin duda algo le hacía dudar que todo eso era real y que la poción de la noche tenía algo que ver en todo ello.

El trayecto fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Cuando arribaron, las piernas le temblaban y se preguntó desde cuándo Helga Pataki era tan cobarde. Quería que el tiempo se paralizara justo allí, que todo el mundo sostuviera un aliento interminable para que ella pudiera descifrar toda la confusión que le acuchillaba el corazón.

-Ten una excelente mañana, cariño- dijo su madre, sentada en el copiloto, meneando su dorada melena con un suave tacto en el fleco. Bob le sonrió por el retrovisor y ella escuchó el seguro del automóvil abrirse, como si el auto fuera un monstruo abriendo su boca y expulsándola al feroz porvenir. Puso un pie justo después que el otro y respiró la fresca mañana que tenía al sol invasor acosándole desde las húmedas aceras, sabía que ese sería un día que seguramente jamás olvidaría.


	21. Hillwook 2 (Meeting Arnold)

Era otro día cualquiera como todos los que habían pasado en la vida de Arnold Shortman desde que su abuela había fallecido. Habían pasado ya bastantes años de ello, pero el suceso había marcado un antes y un después en su vida. Un margen de ausencia y soledad del que solo Helga había sido capaz de sacarlo.

El chico abrió los ojos en su habitación con el sol pegándole su calor, como lamiendo su piel, haciendo que se sintiera realmente incómodo. Salió de su casa en silencio, no había nadie a quien darle los buenos o malos días, mínimo no alguien despierto. Phill se la pasaba entre licores y tabaco barato todo el día, gastando la pensión que Gertie dejó por sus años trabajando de enfermera en su juventud.

Como todos los días, al subir al autobús, Arnold esperaba ansioso a encontrarse con la única sonrisa que merecía sus buenos días en el mundo entero. A veces la vida le cedía la buena suerte y Helga Pataki tenía que tomar el autobús, en lugar de ser llevada al colegio por sus adorables padres. Hoy, sin embargo, así como la mayoría del tiempo, la vida no se mostró tan sutil.

Tenía que esperar hasta llegar a la escuela, pero en el ansia, los minutos se pasaban demasiado rápido y él, entusiasmado, se frotaba las manos en secreto dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Hey, Phebs- soltó al llegar al asiento con su asiática amiga. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa picarona.

-Ayer estabas demasiado feliz cuando colgamos por teléfono… ¿A qué se debió esa inexplicable alegría, Arnold?

-Oh, nada especial- suspiró, recordando la noche anterior, mirando a Gerald por el borde del parpado, reparando en su labio roto y el cómo realmente le dolía el estómago después del puñetazo que éste le dio en su pequeña confrontación- me he peleado con Gerald ayer.

-¿Qué?- ahogó un grito su amiga- ¿Pero por qué? Te oías muy bien en la tarde y…

-Sí, mira- suspiró- ayer yo… quería hablar con Helga ¿Sí? Recuerdas cómo le arruiné su salida con Brainy y todo su descabellado plan de enamoramiento hace algunos días… Bueno, me sentí realmente mal y siguiendo tus consejos estaba decidido a hablar con ella y dejar algunas cosas en claro y…

-Arnold, le estás dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Yo sé… Es que… Bueno- balbuceó avergonzado- la cosa es que cuando acudí a su casa resultó que el cabello de cepillo me interceptó justo cuando comenzaba a hablar con ella y me enfadé. Nos insultamos un poco y yo… Bueno, yo le solté un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Arnold!

-Vamos, Phebs, si hubieras estado allí tú también se lo hubieras dado. Si no fuera por el hecho de que el chico está loco por ti yo creería que está detrás de Helga sin dudarlo un segundo. Él también me golpeó en el estómago y Helga nos detuvo molesta. Después me marché sin decirle nada de lo que tenía planeado.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste?

-Porque yo… Bueno…- Arnold sintió como empezaba a sudar y la escuela no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para evadir la conversación. Buscó un escape pero no lo encontró; ante la incesante mirada de Phoebe, el rubio suspiró y se dio por vencido- no me fui directamente a casa… Primero escuché un poco de su conversación fuera de la ventana antes de irme… ¡Y ya sé que dirás "Aaaarnold"! pero, vamos hermana, era inevitable.

-Bueno…- razonó intentando calmar su ansia de gritar- ¿Y qué escuchaste?

-Que Helga deseaba que yo cambiara mi actitud. Que básicamente no le agradaba mi yo-yo, sino que prefería que fuera más "calmado y tranquilo" cosa que, he de obviar, no soy.

-Amigo…

-No lo digas Phoebe, yo sé que me lo gané. Pensé en echarme alguna poción mágica o llamar a un hada madrina para que me arreglara el tornillo que tengo zafado de la cabeza pero me dio pereza, realmente. No fue la mejor noche, como podrás ver.

-Lo siento mucho…- se sinceró su amiga- yo sé que nada de lo que te diga podrá compensar el mal rato que tuviste ayer seguramente pero… ¿Te parece salir en la tarde? Ir y arrojar piedras el rio o a los botes de basura. Podemos ir a mi casa a ver alguna película o algo.

-Eres un fastidio- sonrió el rubio, tomando a su amiga del cuello con el brazo, haciendo cerillito en su cabeza con delicadeza.

-o-

Helga siempre esperaba a su mejor amigo afuera del edificio, en la entrada, con su cabello cayendo a los lados como cascadas de oro, sus labios suaves y sus vestidos blancos bien planchados. Siempre pero no hoy. Arnold buscó con la mirada por todo donde pudo y no había rastros de la niña con cabellos dorados. Phoebe se alzó de hombros y ambos se dirigieron al salón, poco después de ir a sus respectivos casilleros por más costumbre que otra cosa.

Cuando los ojos de la rubia divisaron a Arnold entrar por la puerta se encendieron como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. La sudadera del rubio le cubría hasta más debajo de la cadera y traía pantalones oscuros. Su mirada cortante e indecisa también se encontró con ella. El salón estaba vacío y solo los rubios y Phoebe respiraban lo denso que se sentía el ambiente. Parecía que los tres esperaban algo de lo que no podían estar seguros.

Shortman fue el primero en moverse y dirigirse a la chica, que de hecho estaba en su asiento de todos los días. Se veía rara con ese par de coletas a los lados, ridícula(mente hermosa) se repetía el chico.

-Hey, Pataki, estás en mi lugar- intentó ser directo y suave.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, soltando de pronto el mal día que apenas había comenzado.

-Lo que escuchaste- se mordió la lengua para no soltar algún insulto.

Helga miró como detrás del chico una pelinegra los veía como queriendo no estar allí, interrumpiendo algo importante.

-Phoebe ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirle al cabeza de balón que puede irse a decir tonterías a otro lugar?- respondió poniéndose de pie-. No tuve una buena mañana el día de hoy, melenudo, así que si no te molesta quiero dejar de ver tu horrible cara por el momento así que lárgate.

La habitación de repente había dejado que el calor de la mañana se escapara a través de las paredes y el frío ambiente cayó sobre los hombros de Arnold, como golpeándolo contra el pavimento en una carrera a toda velocidad. El corazón le latió tan fuerte que sintió que desde donde se encontraba Helga, podía oírlo perfectamente.

-¿Pero quién demonios crees que eres?- preguntó Arnold.

La gente comenzaba a entrar, entre distraída y curiosa de la extravagante escena, Gerald era uno de ellos, viendo el pleito como sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Helga G. Pataki, muñeco, y no quiero volver a advertirte que des la vuelta a tu tonta cara y regreses por dónde has venido.

-Escúchame bien, orejas de chivo, entiendo que estés molesta por lo que pasó ayer y porque le haya roto la cara a tu adorable novio Gerardo, pero esto es absurdo, de repente crees que puedes decir lo que quieras y verte como una ridícula fanfarrona.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Qué tiene que ver el cabeza de cepillo en todo esto? Phoebe ¿Tú entiendes algo? Porque yo no.

-Helga…-le llamó el moreno, siendo acallado por la muchacha.

-De ti no quiero oír palabra, grandísimo tonto. ¿Qué sucede con todos ustedes? Parecen bobos ahí parados. Date la vuelta, Arnoldo y búscate otro asiento.

-No.

-¿NO?- explotó la joven que no estaba entendiendo ni siquiera la mitad de las cosas que estaban pasando a su alrededor. Todo el mundo la miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza de repente. El profesor se abrió paso de entre los estudiantes con rapidez y al cruzar mirada con Helga la chica rodeó los ojos- ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto, quédate con tu cochino asiento y cuando dejes de actuar como un total cretino me hablas ¿Va?

Dicho esto, salió por donde había entrado, dejando consternado a la mayor parte de la gente. Arnold soltó su mochila en el asiento y con esta, un suspiro preocupado. Gerald le tiró una mirada como si de flechas envenenadas se tratasen y estaba por salir corriendo tras de su compañera cuando fue detenido por el maestro. Arnold le sonrió bárbaro y desafiante, haciéndolo enfadar aún más, pero ocultándolo al mundo, se sentía la persona más miserable en el mundo existente y por existir.


	22. Hillwook 3 (Meeting Lila and Brainy)

Helga iba con los dedos pulgares metidos en los bolsillos, jalándose a sí misma, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Era indescriptible la desesperación que sentía atormentarle la sien en ese momento. El mundo entero la señalaba y la miraba como si estuviera infringiendo cada ley que conocía, como si lo que ella era, la persona con la que se identificaba estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Arnold tenía todo el derecho de mal hablarle y ¡Ella era la que estaba perdiendo un tornillo!

Giró en una esquina, tratando de escapar por los pasillos solitarios del colegio, pateando el suelo en lugar de dar pasos y apretando los puños, rechinando sus dientes. Su cuerpo se tambaleó hacía atrás y sintió que se caía hasta que un par de manos se aferraron a sus hombros, deteniéndola. Desubicada, parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder enfocar a un rubio que olía a menta y se erguía completamente derecho frente a ella.

-¿Brainy?- inquirió, apartándose de repente con una mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Helga?- el rubio le sonrió con cariño y la chica pudo sentir como por su espalda una descarga eléctrica se colaba alrededor de su columna, como haciéndola estremecer en pánico.

-Maldición, todo lo que me faltaba- se sacudió el brazo derecho, donde el chico la había tocado- estoy bien, cabeza de chorlito, déjame en paz.

-Por la manera en la que saliste corriendo de la clase creo que tuve bastante suerte en llegar tarde ¿No crees?- sonrió, para Helga, de manera descarada. El chico no había hecho ni un solo sonido nasal en toda la conversación y su espalda estaba completamente recta, igualando su altura por poco con la de Helga. Ella notó como su cabello caía de manera natural hacía un lado y sus ojos eran más grandes y expresivos de lo que recordaba. Jamás lo había visto sonreír, no con galantería innecesaria, por lo menos- ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-Haz lo que quieras, rarito- soltó, comenzando a andar- ya estás grande.

-¿Y… Qué es lo que tiene tan de malas a Helga Pataki tan temprano el día de hoy?

-Eso mismo- resopló, saliendo por la puerta principal del colegio, dirigiéndose a las bancas de piedra que se refugiaban de un sol enérgico detrás de las grandes murallas color hueso- que no estoy de malas ¿Qué demonios sucede con todos ustedes? Siempre soy así, así-soy-yo- apuntó, sentándose y separando las silabas con el dedo sobre el aire-. El idiota de Arnold se pone a gritarme en medio de la clase y todos me miran extraño a mí por responderle el cumplido, criminal.

-¿Peleaste con Arnold en medio de la clase?- soltó su amigo, sentado a su lado.

Brainy sabía que Arnold no era un mal muchacho. Se lo creyó después de escuchar miles de veces esa frase salir de la boca de la mismísima Helga. De hecho, unas cuantas veces había estado involucrado en problemas abismales por las travesuras que el rubio se tomaba la libertad de hacer a su costa, creyendo que podía obstaculizar su camino al corazón de la menor de los Pataki.

No podía estar más equivocado, de hecho. Brainy era un soñador empedernido y un romántico, y estaba seguro de que el amor siempre salía triunfador ante la adversidad. Pedía todas las noches porque el amor que Arnold ocultaba a toda costa no tardara en florecer y es que, bueno, sabía que tarde o temprano, el Shortman dejaría de tener paciencia a él y a su cercana amistad con Helga, y eso no era algo que quisiera ver ni en sus peores pesadillas.

-¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? Vamos, Brainy, deja de actuar tan extraño, me estás poniendo incómoda ¿Quieres un golpe, es eso?- la chica alzó su puño enfrente del chico de anteojos y éste rio sincero, con una mano bajo el puño de la chica y con la otra la tomó de su hombro cercano, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Creo que tienes la versión equivocada de la historia- soltó sin dejar de reír tranquilo-. Según tengo entendido, eres una persona de todo menos violenta. Eres abierta, divertida y tranquila. Todo el mundo lo sabe, tienes un corazón enorme y eso es lo que me impresiona que le hayas gritado a Arnold. De hecho, solo te había visto hacerlo una vez en la vida y te arrepentiste al segundo después.

-Tiene que ser una pesadilla- gritó Helga, con las manos al cielo y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa grisácea-. Por favor, pellízcame y libérame de éste sufrimiento.

-No, gracias- le sonrió Brainy. Era extraño ver a Helga de esta manera, algo realmente malo tenía que estar pasando con ella en esos momentos. La Helga que él recordaba y que ya se estaba cansado de ver en realidad era una empalagosa chica que no dejaba de prestarle su total atención, una rubia enamorada y honesta que buscaba su atención siendo sutil pero tristemente rechazada una vez tras otra- pero si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-No te aproveches, fenómeno con patas y quítame tu mano de encima- soltó, mirándolo ferozmente. La nuca de Brainy se erizó y obedeció de inmediato, girando la mirada a otro lado. Helga conocía esa mirada, esa mirada que ahora un caballeroso Brainy intentaba ocultar pero que ella recordaba era pervertida, directa y descarada, mirada que la obligaba a golpearlo una vez tras otra justo en medio de toda la cara.

-o-

Arnold tardó un poco más de media hora en encontrar una manera de escabullirse de la clase y así seguir a la proclamada, amor de su vida. Caminando por los pasillos con los hombros alzados, parecía que todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Jamás había visto a Helga tan enfadada. Claro que la había visto mal pero no a un extremo como para insultarlo en su propia cara y con aires de grandeza y apatía.

Las emociones dentro del corazón de Arnold eran confusas, tenía miedo de que todo eso fuera su karma y que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones, teniendo que dejar a Helga irse de sus manos y de su vida amorosa para siempre. Sacudió su cabeza intentando despabilarse pero no tuvo resultados, había dado vueltas en círculos por el mismo piso torpemente.

Buscó todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron. Se asomó debajo de las mesas de la cafetería, en el estante de limpieza, las canchas e incluso visitó algo apenado el baño de las chicas, sin encontrar resultados. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, regresando del gimnasio encontró un asilo detrás de las enormes escaleras, lugar en el que había logrado divisar perfectamente el rosa moño de Helga y su dorado cabello. A su lado, el confuso y elegante Brainy le hablaba con una voz tranquila.

-Genial, simplemente genial. Tengo una oportunidad de acercarme a ella y lo primero que hago es hacerla correr directo a los brazos de su estúpido e inútil príncipe azul. Bien hecho, Arnold, eres un genio. Ahora no solo tienes que lidiar con separar de nuevo al engomado ese de ella sino que tienes que hacer que te disculpe por ser tan idiota. Espléndido, completamente un genio- no paraba de decir a sí mismo, en la intimidad que le brindaban las bolsas de basura y la hierba que salía de las grietas por la pared- cómo puede ser tan… irresistible- soltó, sacando un reloj de bolsillo, zafando con maña la parte de atrás, admirando una foto de Helga Pataki con una suave sonrisa y una mirada llena de empatía y felicidad-. Oh, Helga, he sido la peor persona que puede estar frente a ti y llegue al punto de sacar lo peor de ti siendo que tú eres quien siempre reluce lo único bueno que hay en mí. Oh, mi ensueño de ojos azules ¿Cuándo aprenderé yo, dime, cuándo será el día en que pueda abrir mi corazón y mis sentimientos a la única chica que merece toda mi atención y amabilidad? Siempre que abro la boca frente a ti solamente logro arruinarlo todo ¡Pero entiende por favor! Me atrofias la lengua, los nervios, la vida, Helga Pataki… Helga Pataki, yo…

Pero el sonido hueco del metal golpear la tierra lo sacó de su embalsamada palabrería, haciéndolo girar casi de inmediato, encontrándose con una chica que era más aparato dental que chica, llena de pecas y con el pelirrojo cabello cogido en dos coletas a sus lados. La chica se esforzaba por no babear y Arnold se preguntaba si era a causa del metal en toda su cabeza o si simplemente no se resistía a ser toda una acosadora.

-Ya está, Lila Swayer, estás muerta- gruñó.

Con desesperación y destreza, el chico intentó coger a su compañera del cuello con un brazo para deshacerle el cabello con el otro puño, sin lastimarle pero como lección de vida para no seguir espiándolo de esa manera. Lila entre que reía y se quejaba, retorciéndose y aventando todo su peso contra Arnold, obligándolo a caer al suelo, forzando su agarre y orillándolos a dar vueltas sobre la tierra hasta rodar cerca de la acera, gritando y haciendo escandalo entre jalones y empujones por igual.

Arnold se sostuvo justo sobre la chica, aprisionándola contra el suelo, preguntándose si eso era un castigo o el cielo para la pelirroja.

-¿Arnold?- escuchó que lo llamo el engomado Brainy, dejándolo caer en cuenta que había delatado su posición de una manera absurda y desastrosa.

Creyó que a su lado, Helga lo miraría con esa mirada bonita que tenía de impresión y nervio, como intentando creer que eso de pelear con Lila era normal pero reprobándolo de todas maneras. Esa mirada preocupada y llena de complejo humor y sosiego. Sin embargo, nada más alejado de la realidad. La rubia mascaba un chicle, sentada con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y con los ojos azules como una hoja en blanco, inexpresivos o más bien, cansados.

-¿Estás… espiándome, cabeza de balón?

-Ay, por favor, Hel-hueca, eso ni en un millón de años- soltó, levantándose del pasto y limpiando su ropa refunfuñando, rápidamente se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a andar hacia los chicos, dejando atrás a la pelirroja de Lila en el suelo, siguiéndolo casi en seguida.

-Sí, bueno, en un millón de años hubiera tampoco pensado que te vería peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con la señorita perfección y aquí estamos, un poquito raro todo esto ¿Eh?- dijo levantándose, tronando la burbuja de chicle que hizo al segundo después de haber hablado.

-¿Señorita… qué?- inquirió, mirando a Lila y a Helga como sin entender; la pelirroja se alzó los hombros, balbuceando algo inentendible entre mucha saliva. Helga se echó a reír casi a carcajadas.

-Esto sí que es una pesadilla- repitió no sabía por qué número de vez la rubia, riendo casi en agonía.

-Estaba contándome Helga de su pequeña riña en el salón de clases, Arnold- sonrió de manera exasperante para ambos rubios el tercer, Brainy, acomodándose los anteojos- estoy seguro que no fue tu intención y estás aquí para decirle algo a Helga ¿Cierto?

Arnold se acercó un poco más a ambos y resopló.

-Mira, Helga, yo sé que la vez pasada te arruiné tu cita con el engomado de tu novio Brian-teto, y que ayer no me comporté de lo mejor frente a tu otro novio Gerardo, pero es que tú… Tú…- tartamudeo, desenredando los brazos mientras Helga comenzaba a cruzarlos, mirándolo como si de un terrible enemigo y desconocido se tratase- tú me pones muy de malas, tú y tu tonta cara de chivo. Así que no me culpes por mis tontas decisiones, no es mi culpa que seas tan desesperantemente sosa… Yo…- tragó saliva, alentado por la sonrisa que quería romper con un puño de Brainy y el sonido de la saliva de Lila que luchaba por no escurrir por su mentón. Suspiró- lo siento, Helga ¿Okay? ¿Te parece si dejamos de pelear de una buena vez por todas?- murmuró, extendiendo su mano a la chica.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Helga era inteligente, y a comparación de su alterego que carecía de mucha información, ella ya había caído en cuenta de la locura que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Primero, Bob y Miriam olvidaban completamente quién era Olga y parecía que su adoración insufrible había pasado a los hombros de Helga. Todas esas tontas fotografías y esos vestidos y acabados ridículos en su habitación. Después tenía a un Arnold rudo y grosero que lo espiaba en las esquinas, siendo acosado por Lila, una chica que estaba lejos de ser el prototipo de chica ideal. En tercer lugar estaba Gerald y Phoebe, viéndola con los ojos cambiados, él como si realmente se preocupara locamente por su bienestar mental y ella como incomprendida completamente de su persona. Y al último tenía a ese Brainy que podía fácilmente suplir con una peluca y un poco de maquillaje a la inocente Lila Swayer que ella conocía.

Esa poción había sido un arma de dos filos que ahora la había obligado a tener a Arnold Shortman tendiendo su mano, con un leve sonrojo y encorvándose de la vergüenza, siendo alentado por Brainy y perseguido locamente por Lila.

Miró la mano del chico y sonrió de lado, como malvada, como cruel y despiadada, como dolida. Tocó su propio antebrazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha se dio el pellizco más grande que se había dado en la vida, dejando totalmente roja su piel y haciendo que casi le saliera una sarcástica lágrima de dolor. Todos la miraron alarmados pero al momento siguiente se apartaban el doble de espacio de ella.

Helga comenzó a reír hasta que el aire ya no le quedaba dentro de los pulmones. Se rio tan fuerte que estaba segura, todo el colegio se miraría entre sí para intentar comprender de dónde venía tan estruendoso sonido. Se tomó la barriga con ambas manos en su desesperación y volvió a llorar por el mismo ojo.

-Óyeme, orejona, no todos los días Arnold P. Shortman te pide disculpas por ser un fastido. Toma la oferta o recházala, Hel-hueca, no tengo todo el día- casi gritó el avergonzado chico de gorra.

-"No todos los días Arnold P. Shortman te pide disculpas"-imitó con un sonido agudo, burlando y ridiculizando al chico-, sí, cómo no- se rio más, levantándose de un salto y poniendo su mochila en su espalda-. Pues no, no te mereces mis disculpas, cabeza de balón, ni hoy ni nunca. Te ves patético- soltó, dándose la vuelta- yo nunca me hubiera rebajado a tal degradación por algo tan absurdo, Arnoldo.

-¿Pero quién te crees tú que eres, descerebrada ceja de gusano?

-Soy Helga G. Pataki, muñeco y desde ahora en adelante vas a seguir mis reglas- gritó, como retándolo con el cuerpo a medio girar-. Esto es increíble, realmente increíble. Piérdete en un lugar donde a alguien le importe, bobo- dicho esto, sacó su lengua y se dio la vuelta para caminar directamente a cruzar la acera, seguida por las tres miradas de sus expectantes compañeros, como creyendo que todo ese espectáculo estaba sacado de alguna divertida serie televisiva y no de la vida real.

-Shortman, Swayer ¿Qué están haciendo afuera de clase?

Arnold no pudo reaccionar a la voz de la prefecta, su mirada se perdió en una chica de dos coletas que tomaba el camión colectivo azul y se desvanecía rápidamente a la distancia. Él también se pellizcó fuertemente el brazo y cuando abrió los ojos allí seguía, parado como un idiota, con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y el corazón retumbando desesperado, no sabía si de tristeza o enfado pero si de algo estaba seguro es que algo había cambiado completamente en Helga Pataki y sabía que no le gustaba ni si quiera un poco, a diferencia de Brainy, que parecía sonreír con el alma a los pies de Helga en su totalidad.

Miró su reloj. Maldición, todavía no era ni siquiera las nueve de la mañana.


End file.
